


What If?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Voldemort, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Dursley Family, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, No Horcruxes, Ron Weasley Bashing, Top Harry Potter, Weasley Family, faeries be here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Vernon was a Wizard? What if nothing was what it seemed? What if Petunia was a squib and was actually helping Lily and James?<br/>What if Lily and James were actually Death Eater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus Meets Harry

Severus glared at the owl perched on his kitchen chair. "I don't have any owl treats." He took the letter and the bird waited. He looked down at the letter and not recognizing the writing began to cast detection spells on it. It came up clean. He frowned as he looked at the owl, it's not one he recognized. He opened the letter and saw two pages and began to read.

'Severus, 

I am not sure how to start this letter, but you need to know the truth. I can't provide it in the letter for fear of it getting out. I am asking that you trust me. Please, trust me. 

I need you to go to # 4 Privet Dr. Little Whinging, Surrey. Please, Sev, go and get the truth. Do not tell anyone of this, and go before the fifteenth of the July.

Lily'

He put the letter down, picked it up again, glaring at it, he reread it. He wondered what is going on and turned to the second page.

'Severus,

I know you didn't like me, but it's important that you come and see me. It vital. Please come.

Tunie'

He glanced to the owl and back to the two pages. He wondered what is going on, Petunia was right, he didn't like her. He didn't like the way she treated Lily. However, he would honor Lily's request and go. He summoned a piece of parchment and a quill.

'Tunie,

I will arrive on the thirteenth, at 10 AM. 

Severus'

He folded the parchment and attached it to the owl and watched it as it flies back to Surrey. He wondered what is going on. 

_________________________________________________________

"Pet, do you want me to bring down the trunks?" Vernon asked, from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, it might be a good idea. Harry and Dudley are in the living room, putting all the letters in order." Petunia told him.

"I will get the bank statements too." Vernon told her.

"I got them earlier. They are on the coffee table." Petunia responded. She started cleaning up the kitchen and everyone knew she was nervous, she only cleaned the kitchen, repeatedly, to calm her nerves.

Soon 10 AM arrived and they heard a knock on the door. Petunia smiled at them and got up and opened the door. "Severus, I am so glad you could make it. Please come in." She stepped aside to allow Severus to enter.

"Tunie, I was surprised to get your owl." Severus followed her into the living room. He was very confused. Petunia hated him and magic. Why was she asking him to visit? Where was the look of disgust and scorn?

"I am aware, I would have written soon but Lily gave me instruction on when to send the owl. Come in and let me introduce you." Petunia gave him a small smile. "Severus Snape, allow me to introduce you to my husband Vernon Dursley I am sure you know who he really is, my son Dudley, and my nephew Harry."

Vernon stood up. "Pet, he doesn't know me in this form, I only saw him at Lily and James' bonding in this form." Vernon pulled his wand out, "Finite Incantatem" 

"Reggie?" Severus almost fainted. He was staring at Regulus Black.

"Hello Sev." Vernon/Reggie said. "We are sorry to have deceived you, but there is a reason for it. Come and sit down and we will explain."

"Do you think we should have Lucius here?" Petunia asked, worried.

"He will be here soon." Vernon sent her a reassuring smile.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Severus finally recovered enough to take the seat offered. 

"Yes. Now, I don't know what you do know. Most of the truth was hidden from everyone." He paused and looked at Harry. "Harry knows the truth and we are hoping you can help us."

"I am afraid I am lost. Reggie, you're dead. Everyone believes the Dark Lord killed you." Severus told him.

"No, he set it up to protect Harry." Petunia informed Severus. She could see Harry watching Severus closely. Harry was being too quiet and she wondered what was going on.

"He killed Lily and James." Severus snapped out. 

"No, I was there that night. Lily, James and I were meeting to set up another safe house. Lily knew their time was limited if they stayed there." Vernon paused, he looked at Harry, who nodded his head. "Dumbledore killed them. Tom arrived before he could kill Harry. They engaged in a duel. Harry was in his crib crying, Lily was laying on the floor, he already killed her. Dumbledore fired the Killing Curse at Harry, it deflected and hit Tom. Before Dumbledore could fire another spell I heard the sound of an apparition. Dumbledore quickly left Harry's room. He hid somewhere I am not sure where. Sirius entered the house, I could hear him screaming about James than he was in Harry's room. He was crushed." Vernon looked at Severus, hoping the man would aid them. "Now, this next part I am not sure how it came about, but Hagrid arrived, I have no idea how he knew to arrive and heard him and Dumbledore talking. When Sirius heard them, he took off after Peter. I stayed hidden in the closet, as Dumbledore handed Harry to Hagrid and told him to meet him here. Tom had me there for the protection of Harry. Lily and James knew they were going to die, we set up the protection for Harry ahead of time."

"We watched Dumbledore leave Harry on the stoop. He left a note, didn't knock or ring the bell. It was after midnight when he did it. If we hadn't known he was coming, Harry would have been out there all night." Petunia told him.

Their floo flared to life and Lucius stepped out. "Uncle Lucius." The boys greeted the blond. 

Lucius gave them a quick hug. "Severus, Tunie, Reggie." Lucius greeted them. 

"Your timing is perfect as usual, Lucius." Vernon said. "We just told him about the night James and Lily were killed."

Lucius nodded his head. Lucius took the seat that Harry had been sitting in. Harry moved to the floor. "Do you have any questions, Severus?" Lucius asked. "I mean up to that night, the rest will also be explained."

"Why was the Dark Lord protecting Lily and James?" Severus wanted to know. "The prophecy."

"Is something that was filled many many years before that." Lucius explained. "He was protecting Lily and James because they were Death Eaters. James and Lily joined after they learned the truth about the prophecy. James searched the Department of Mysteries for the prophecy. He found one with the Dark Lord's name and Harry's. However, he could pick it up."

"He couldn't have, no one can except for Harry and the Dark Lord." Severus said.

Harry got up and went over to one of the trunks and searched for a few minutes, pulled something out and walked over to Severus, handed him an orb with a piece of parchment attached. He read the tag on the orb. "Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter. 

Harry put his hand on Severus', "listen" he told him.

Severus touched the orb with his wand. The living room is filled with a voice.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies'

Severus recognized Sybill Trelawney's voice and the lines he heard in the pub. "I was there when she said it."

"We know. The Dark Lord told us that. It wasn't until we found out it was during a job interview that he started looking into the source. He didn't get time to figure it out why this prophecy was heard. He did take the time to set up their protection. He didn't turn his back on you or his promise to you." Petunia gave him a sad look.

Vernon got up and walked to the wall of books, pulled one down and opened it, removing some parchment from inside. "If you read these, it will explain how the Dark Lord realized it was false."

Severus took the thick stack of parchment. He began to read, "the history of the calendar?" He glanced up and they all give him a look and he continues reading. After about thirty minutes Severus put down the parchments. "Albus was born at the end of September and in the original calendar, September is the seventh month. The duel. He recycled the prophecy."

"Yes, we think so." Vernon said.

"Why?" Severus looked around the room.

"In our research, we found that Bella, Rod, and Bas were under the Imperius Curse, we can't prove it, since they were caught doing it, but like Sirius never got a trial." Vernon recognized that Severus was trying to understand everything they were suddenly tossing at him.

"They did, they admitted it." Severus was confused, he remembered reading about their trial.

"No, they didn't. The trial you read about never happened. A lot of Death Eaters were tossed into Azkaban without any trials, but to many people saw Bella, Rod, and Bas so they had to print something." Lucius explained. 

Harry got up, walked to Severus and stood in front of him. "Harry?" Petunia was trying to keep the worry out of her voice. 

"This way will be faster." Harry touched Severus' face and all watch as Severus and Harry lock eyes. No one moved as they watch fascinated by the exchange of memories. Severus finally pulled away. Harry gave him a small smile. "It's all there." He pointed to the two trunks that Vernon had brought down from the attic. 

Severus looked to the trunks and back to Harry. He touched the scar. "He did to control the Wizengamot. He took the Potter's seats." He glanced to the trunks. "I'm in. How can I help? I want the man to pay." 

"Welcome back, Severus." Lucius said. "We have one year before Harry is to go the Hogwarts, we have a lot of planning to do."


	2. Turning 11

Harry looked at Hagrid and wanted to groan. If he heard one more time about how great Dumbledore was, how wonderful Gryffindor was, and the not so subtle hints about Slytherin and the Dark Lord, he was going to scream.

He was going over the mental list in his head of what he needed to get done, anything to stop listening to how wonderful Gryffindor was. He already stole the Sorcerer's Stone out of Hagrid's pocket, made a note of the Vault number, and which goblin took him down. He saw Severus and Lucius following him discreetly and when Hagrid slipped away to go to the pub, he made his way to them.

"Vault 713." He passed them the stone. "He wasn't very subtle about it or anything else for that matter."

"I am surprised he sent Hagrid." Lucius said. "I can't believe he left you here either." 

"It worked for out well for our plan. You keep pretending you know nothing. I will see you later this week. We will return this to the correct vault. Lucius and I already picked up extra books for you." Severus told him.

"Great, we do need to go to the bank, the goblin was very anxious to get me away from Hagrid for some reason." Harry told them.

"I will go and see him, do you know who it was?" Lucius said. 

"Griphook." Harry gave them the goblin name. Harry actually knew the goblin, as he knew many of them by name. 

"It might be about his vaults and seats, Dumbledore paid a visit to Reggie last night. He wants control of them." Severus told him.

Lucius looked down at Harry. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was fine with how my Uncle was handling things. After he left we had to fix the wards again. He tried to add some compulsions and other things to them again." Harry told him. "He didn't think I would sense the change in magic."

"Go and get your robes, finish with Hagrid and come to the Manor tomorrow, I am sure Draco will enjoy the visit." Lucius said. 

"He is going to set Harry up with the Weasley family. They are due here today and I know Hagrid is going to try and make them met." Severus added.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Harry gave him an innocent smile. "See you tomorrow." Harry headed into Madam Malkin's.

"I am glad we went shopping already for him, did you see this list? This isn't even the correct list, a lot of books are missing. If he had shown up with just the books on this list, he would be so far behind." Lucius showed Severus the list.

Severus scanned the complete list and frowned. "There are a lot of potion beginners books missing. I would have expected him to know some of the stuff in those books, and would have been furious if he didn't."

"Setting him up for you to view him as James." Lucius muttered.  
______________________________________________________________

Harry went through the barrier and saw Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa. He gave them a slight tilt of his head and got on the train. He found an empty compartment and knew that the Weasley family was going to make an appearance.

He put up with Granger and Weasley non-stop talking until, finally, Draco made an appearance. Draco took one look at Harry, saw he was fine and started insulting Weasley and Granger. Draco kept it up until the Weasley twins and Percy showed up. Draco left a smiling Harry. Harry couldn't wait to get the sorting over with and be with his real friend Draco, not someone Dumbledore had tried to set him up. Harry grinned at the memory from when Vernon and Harry had returned from the bank.

Lucius had gone to the bank and found out that Dumbledore was trying to get magical guardianship of Harry, control of his vaults, and his proxy seats. Vernon, Lucius, and Harry had to return the next day and give control over to Lucius as Harry's magical guardian. The goblins agreed to hide until it would be forced out by Dumbledore. Vernon and Lucius figured they had a month before Dumbledore found out that Harry was Lucius' ward. Lucius left them in Diagon Alley and went home.

When they got back to Privet Dr. they found Dumbledore was waiting for them. Vernon groaned and wondered how Dumbledore found out already. "Mr. Dursley, Harry, it seems we have perfect timing."

"Mr. Dumbledore what can I help you with?" Vernon asked. "Harry go and help your Aunt in the kitchen."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered and he headed to the kitchen and saw Severus, Petunia, and Dudley in the kitchen on the floor hiding behind a counter so they could hear what was going to happen. Harry joined them on the floor.

"Mr. Dursley, I am not sure if you are aware of this but Lord Malfoy is listed as Harry's magical guardian and that can't be allowed to happen."

"Why not?" Vernon asked. "Please sit down."

"It's all very complicated for muggles to understand." Dumbledore said.

"Try me." Vernon really wanted to curse Dumbledore. Did he really believe people were that stupid? Reggie was glad he was playing Harry's muggle uncle because he knew he would have cursed the man.

"My boy, I am sure you mean well, but Lord Malfoy is not a good source of protection for young Harry. He was part of the group that killed Harry's parents originally and I feel he doesn't have Harry's best interest at heart." Dumbledore explained, lying through his teeth.

"Well, as far as I know, his political alignment agrees with mine. He is also powerful enough to protect Harry from anyone who wishes his harm and according to his trial, he was under some curse, if I am remembering correctly. Now, if you are here because you want to be Harry's magical guardian and his proxies, well, I am afraid I won't allow that."

"Why not?" 

"It gives you too much power over Harry. You will be in charge of him at this school, and you want control of his life outside of it, his voice in your government. No, I can't allow that." Vernon stated. "I might be open to other ideas if you have them."

"I can assure you I only wish the best for Harry. I can also provide you with funding to help any expenses in raising young Harry. I am just afraid the wrong sort will get control of Harry and we must prevent that from happening. I have Professors who have agreed to take Harry under their wings and help him."

"Who?" He was just bribed. Was Dumbledore really that arrogant to try and bribe him?

"Hagrid, who you have met, Professor McGonagall, who will be his head of house, and will help him when it is needed."

"I wasn't aware that Hagrid was a Professor, he said he was the groundskeeper. I thought there was some sort of thing that determines where they go?" Vernon hated playing a muggle but if it worked.

"Yes, Hagrid is the groundskeeper but he is a good friend for Harry. A sorting hat makes the choice of where students too, but we know Harry will go to Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"His parents were in Gryffindor and I am sure you raised him to be a true Gryffindor."

"I don't even know what a Gryffindor is." Vernon commented.

Severus, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing. "The Gryffindor house emphasizes the traits of courage as well as "daring, nerve, and chivalry," and thus its members are generally regarded as brave. I am sure Harry is a perfect Gryffindor." Dumbledore was smiling, his eyes were twinkling, his robes were, of course, flashing. The man was wearing neon yellow with dancing stars in bright pink.

Harry looked at Severus, who was shaking his head to let him know Harry would be one of his snakes. "Mr. Dumbledore, I am not giving you consent to be Harry's magical guardian or have control over his proxies. We have been to the Bank and set the highest security his accounts. Now if that is all?"

Petunia took her cue and rose and stepped out of the kitchen "Vernon, did you invite Mr. Dumbledore to tea?"

"No, no, I can't stay. It was a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Dursley." Dumbledore rose and quickly left. 

Harry looked at Severus. "Really Gryffindor?" Harry's voice was filled with barely concealed loathing. He ws getting sick of that the man would even try to force him into Gryffindor.

Severus just gave him a smirk. "You will be one of my snakes."

"Was there a doubt?" Vernon asked. "Besides as my great-grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black says members of other houses, particularly Slytherin, sometimes feel that Gryffindors engage in "pointless heroics." They died needlessly."

Severus said, "they are also self-righteous and arrogant, with no regard for rules."

"Like my father?" Harry asked.

"Yes with Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Vernon added. "Don't worry, we know you aren't like that, I bet you take the title of King."

"I know he will." Severus told him, and he wasn't going to bet on when.

______________________________________________________________

Harry was standing in the Great Hall, watching everyone. He was currently ignoring Ron Weasley and focusing on what was being said by others. No one seemed to be talking about him, which confirmed that Dumbledore had indeed kept his coming to Hogwarts quiet. Harry saw a mangy hat in Professor McGonagall's hand as she set in on the stool. The hat moved and the brim separated and started to sing:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry began to listen to where people are being placed. He noticed it seemed somewhat evenly divided between the four houses. The tables looked pretty even.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall called. Harry watched the girl walk towards the stool. She sat on the stool and the hat was dropped on her head. The Sorting Hat also appeared to be having a slight disagreement in the sorting of Hermione Granger. Harry knew she was very intelligent which made her well suited for Ravenclaw. He can tell she was arguing with it until, finally, it said: "ah, right, fine. Hmm, right. Okay. GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry frowned and looked at Severus, she should have been in Ravenclaw. He looked at Dumbledore and saw the old man was smiling. Great another setup. Harry shook his head slightly.

"Malfoy, Draco" Professor McGonagall called finally.

Harry watched Draco walk confidently up to the stool, he took a seat, the hat instantaneously yelled "Slytherin." Draco got up and walked to the Slytherin table giving Severus a smirk and has he faced Harry, a smaller smirk not meant to be seen graced his face.

"Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall called, finally reaching his name on the parchment.

Harry heard the whispers and glanced at Severus who gave him a slight glare and Harry pulled himself together and walked to the stool. He calmly sat on the stool and before the hat even landed on his head it started yelling: "Slytherin, Slytherin, get me away from him."

No one said a word as Harry got up off of the stool and made his way over to Draco, who started clapping as his friend reached the table. The rest of Slytherin followed his example and Harry took his seat next to Draco. "I think I gave the old man a heart attack." Harry quietly told Draco.

Draco looked at Dumbledore who still hasn't recovered from Harry's sorting. "I am sure it won't be his last."

"Not if I can help it." Harry returned.

"Weasley, Ronald." Professor McGonagall called.

Ron walked up to the stool, he glanced over to Slytherin table where Harry Potter was sitting and knew he is to be his best friend according to Dumbledore but he can't be a snake, he parents would kill him.

"Ah, another Weasley. Well, I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus watched Dumbledore recover from the sorting, knowing the man placed Granger in Gryffindor for a reason and wondered what he would try next.


	3. Dumbledore's Failure

Harry and Draco made their way to the Slytherin table the next morning. Most of the first years already knew Harry from his visits to Malfoy Manor but no one but the most trusted in Slytherin knew, which was a select few first years and a mix of the other years. Everyone else in Slytherin, however, realized quickly last night that Harry was not to be messed with when a fifth year tried to put Harry in his place. 

***********************Flashback************************

After Severus had given his beginning of the year speech and left, Terence Higgs stood up and went up to Harry. "Blood traitor."

"You need to look up what that means because I am not a blood traitor." 

"You killed the Dark Lord." Terence whispered and pulled his wand.

Harry tilted his head, and before Terence can open his mouth again, he was on the floor looking up, stunned. Harry glanced down and around the common room. "This is your warning. I am a Slytherin, I am not some Gryffindor fool, do not pull your wand on me without expecting reciprocation. I may be a lowly first year, but you will remember I am in Slytherin for a reason. I won't give you another warning."

Marcus Flint, the fifth year prefects smirked. "Let him up Potter, you proved your point." Harry glared at Flint and Flint took a step back, he looked at Harry and pulled his wand but found his wand in Harry's hand. "I was just going to release him." Marcus said.

Harry tossed his wand back, but he can tell the voiceless summoning of Marcus' wand and the quickness in which he took down Terence Higgs earned him respect from the older students. 

When Harry entered his dorm, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Millie, Greg, Vincent, Daphne, and Blaise are right behind him. They crashed on the beds. "Uncle Severus and Uncle Vernon were right, I just didn't think it would be on the first night." Draco said. They had been warned that Harry would have to prove himself.

"Me either. I also thought they would have been more Slytherin about it." Harry replied. "Glad Higgs was willing to help." They had arranged, with Higgs and Flint, for them to make a move before someone else did and Harry would have to hurt someone.

"He did a good job on the setup." Theo added. "Those lessons we have been taking sure paid off."

"Now, we are all set for tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"I have an idea on something. Give me a second." Harry left the dorm and a few minutes later returned with Marcus Flint and Douglas, who Flint had selected, into the room. "I have a slight change in plans." 

Marcus grinned as he said, "already Harry? Does Severus know?" Marcus sat down on the bed. "Oh, nice take down on Terence. He said next time, however, cast a cushioning charm on him first."

"I did forget that, didn't I?" Harry giggled. "Yes, Uncle Severus knows, he and Uncle Vernon found the spells in my dad's and Sirius' prank notes."

 

************************End of Flashback**********************

 

Harry looked at Theo, who slightly tipped his head in acknowledgment, Harry gave him a slight nod. "It's done." Harry quietly told Draco.

Draco looked up from his plate, glanced to Theo who is facing them, his back to Weasley. Theo almost got knocked out of his seat as Ron Weasley jumped out of his, yelling at his brothers. "I'm telling Mum."

Everyone was looking at Ron as he changes color from red to gold back to red and the cycle repeated. Everyone started laughing as Fred and George said, together: "we didn't do it, but what a great prank."

"Change me back now." Ron demanded, stamping his foot to as if to show how serious he was in his demand. 

Harry nudged Draco, Draco nudged Pansy. Pansy pulled her wand out and cast a spell at Hermione. Hermione's books climb out of her satchel, running away. This set off another round of laughing as Hermione got up and started to chase her books.

Blaise, who is sitting on Harry's other side, used his foot and touched Millicent's leg. She nodded her head slightly and cast a quick spell on Hermione's satchel so that every time Hermione returned a book it escaped again.

Blaise, following Harry's cue, nudged Daphne. Daphne, whose wand is also under the table, used her left elbow and nudged Douglas, who tilted his head and together they cast a quick spell, one on Percy Weasley, who is trying to help Hermione get control of her books and a matching one on Hermione so that each time they grabbed a book, it would slide from their fingers. 

The books were running all over the Gryffindor table, they were running up and down the table, around it, some of the students were trying to catch the books but most are still laughing, while Ron was still screaming at the twins to fix him.

Harry leaned back and Marcus Flint recognized the signal and cast a spell on Ron that had him wearing a red and gold dress that flashed alternated to his skin tone. As everyone else is laughing, the Slytherin house was calm and continued eating their breakfast, clearly watching the show. 

Harry glanced up to Severus, the man looked at Harry gave him a slight tilt of his head and returned to his meal. Harry looked at Dumbledore quickly but the man was too busy watching what was happening at the Gryffindor table as he and McGonagall were trying to find the counter to the numerous spells they had used. Harry set it up to be numerous spells, knowing that they would believe it was one spell and only look for the one counter. 

As the first bell sounded, Ron was still flashing red and gold with this dress on. Hermione was currently sitting at the table while Dumbledore and a few other professors were trying to stop her books from running away. Slytherin house stood united and exited the Great Hall. Once they are outside of the Great Hall, Marcus Flint leaned down and said just loud enough for a few fellow Slytherins to hear. "That was wonderful. Glad. I got to help." Harry knew by the end of the day everyone in Slytherin will know he set it up.

Their first class was potions and they were waiting outside of the classroom door when Hermione and Ron finally arrived. Most of the Gryffindors were on the opposite side of the hall and really haven't said anything, but Ron was glaring at Harry and Hermione was still trying to keep her books in some kind of order. "You dirty traitor." 

Harry doesn't even turn around. None of the Slytherin even glanced at Ron, however, before Ron can do anything the classroom door slammed open and Severus Snape was glaring at them. "Get in." He turned and headed back to his desk.

The class passed quietly, despite Ron Weasley trying to get Harry's attention, with his comments, causing Gryffindor to lose twenty points before Dean, Seamus, Hermione, and Neville worked together on keeping Ron from opening his mouth. At the end of the class, a prefect entered the room and handed Severus a note. 

"Mr. Potter, stay after class." 

After everyone left, Harry approached Severus, Severus passed him the note. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I agree. I am not putting you with Granger or Weasley for a lab partner so don't worry. By the way, good job this morning."

"I have no idea what you mean." Harry grinned at him. "Weasley is going to be an issue, he started before you opened the door."

"I heard. I will use that as my excuse, and his other comments during class." Severus glanced down to Harry's copy of his potion book. "You might want to look at chapter 10 in your potions ingredients manual."

"The multiple uses for Baneberry, Moonstone, and Morning Dew?" Harry questioned, innocently.

"I will expect you to know your ingredients and what they can do." Severus paused, lowered his voice. "Just remember what I said."

"We all already agreed to keep it harmless, no one gets hurt." Harry picked up his satchel and headed to his next class.

Harry took his seat in Charms. "What did Uncle Severus want?" Draco asked.

"The Headmaster wants me to partner with Weasley or Granger in potions." 

"Really?" Draco eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch in a questioning way.

"It won't happen, if it does, I am sure we can find ways to make sure they will want to change their minds, maybe dye them yellow and purple for a week." 

"Pink with spots." Pansy provided her own idea. "There is a great spell in that book Uncle Vernon gave us."

"We can always go with that hair spell. I want to see what an Afro looks like." Theo added.

"Oh, there is that, it would be educational." Blaise muttered.

Harry and his friends glanced over to the Gryffindor side and saw Weasley and Granger were watching them. "You think they realize we grew up together?" Daphne asked.

"No, and they won't. Slytherins always have stuck together, so Dumbledore won't think anything of it either." Harry told them. "Millicent, do you have a direct line of sight on them?"

"Yes. They haven't stop staring since you came in." 

"Creepy." Greg spoke from next to Millicent. "Weasley hasn't turned away once."

"We might need to use the maps." Vincent added. "If we don't want to run into them." They had two copies of the Marauder's Map. One was James and the other was one that Severus had removed from Filch's office last summer.

"I agree. The less we see of them, the better it will be for us. You know if they do anything to us, we will get blamed." Draco muttered.

The class started and everyone tried not to laugh as Filius Flitwick fell off his stack of books when he called Harry's name. They also saw Granger was upset that they are doing better than she was, and in a class that wasn't potions. 

___________________________________________________________________

The next month passed quickly and Harry was sitting in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class and again was watching Quirrell. The bell rang and Harry didn't move, but instead said to his friends: "I need to talk to him, see you at lunch."

Draco and the rest look at him but nodded their understanding. Harry waited until the rest of the class was gone and tossed up some wards. "You know, you don't have to hide from us." Harry said.

"I dddoon't know whhaattt yyou mean." Stammered Quirrell.

"You took the killing curse for me, I believe we can talk without the stutter, Reggie saved me that night." He told him.

Quirrell grinned as another voice spoke. "Harry. I am glad it worked. I was worried."

"Why didn't you talk to Severus?" Harry moved closer to Quirrell. "I can't stay too long, Granger and Weasley are watching me."

"I noticed that. As for Severus, I wasn't sure where he stood, I have been trying to figure it out, but Dumbledore has been watching us too closely."

"That man needs a life." Harry told him. "Severus, Lucius, and Reggie have been training us and helping. You going to go for that stone?"

"No, I already have the original, put the fake in the vault and then arranged with the goblins to report the fake break-in." The Dark Lord told him. 

Harry laughed. "We stole it back from Hagrid and put it back into the vault, so the fake is in the vault now. So how are we going to get you back?" Harry asked.

"There is a ritual, we can do it over the Yule holidays. I will get in touch with Reggie and Lucius. I will have to do it outside of Hogwarts, don't want to take a chance the old fool is reading my mail."

"He most likely is. Weasley said something to me after I wrote home. He mentioned the stone I only wrote in the letter about it because I wanted to see if my mail was being read." Harry told him. "Considering I wrote it last night, he mentioned it this morning. So I think they are meeting almost daily to share information." 

Quirrell frowned for a second. "Someone is coming." The Dark Lord said. "I put up proximity wards." He quickly explained.

Harry took down his wards and soon the classroom door was opened and Severus entered the room. He looked at Quirrell, to Harry, and back to Quirrell. Severus tossed up some of his own wards. "My Lord."

"Why aren't I surprised?" Harry said. "How long?"

"I figured it out when I entered the room." Severus informed them.

"Am I really giving myself away?" The Dark Lord asked

"No, but you need to work on the stuttering, my Lord." Severus moved closer to Harry "Weasley and Granger were down the hall waiting for you. I sent them on their way, but from now on, don't go anywhere alone." 

"He is right when you get excited about a spell or a subject, you drop it." Harry informed the Dark Lord. "I got the map, so I would have checked it before leaving." Harry showed him the map that he had hidden in this robes.

"Good, we need to figure out how to make more." Severus took the map and laid it down on the desk so they can see if anyone was coming.

Quirrell bent over the map. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes and see it tells where everyone is." Severus showed the map to him and how it worked. They explained how they have all of James and Sirius' journals and notes and another copy of the map.

Quirrell picked it up. The Dark Lord said: "I think we can do this easily enough. I just need to find the correct runes. I might need to borrow the journals to read more about how they created it, but it is easy enough to do. Dumbledore is coming."

They closed map and Severus said, in his usual bored tone, "I am sure if you want to form a Defense Club, we might be able to talk to the Headmaster about it."

"III wiill doonate mmy time." Quirrell stammered out. They know Dumbledore was outside the door listening.

"Thank you Professor Quirrell." Harry glanced back at the door.

"I will submit the request tomorrow." Severus' mask firmly in place. "Head to lunch."

Harry left the classroom and pretended he didn't see the disillusioned Dumbledore by the door. 

"I should have an answer tomorrow, Quirinus and maybe we can arrange a demonstration."

"Yyyess, tthatt will be good Seevverrus." 

"I must be going. I have a potion brewing."

"I understand." Quirrell replied. They exchange a look, and Severus left the classroom, also ignoring the badly hidden form of the Headmaster.


	4. Harry's Upset

September and October passed quickly. Granger and Weasley kept trying to get Harry to be their friend when they were around Dumbledore but when it was just Gryffindor and Slytherins, Weasley would have a sour look on his face, Granger looked disappointed, like Harry had let her down somehow. Weasley spent most of the classes with Slytherin trying to get a reaction out of Harry, while Granger would work on controlling Weasley. Usually costing them to lose points for Gryffindor. A lot of Gryffindors were very unhappy with the pair.

Harry and his fellow Slytherins had taken to pranking the two of them almost weekly. Usually in the Great Hall. They got to see what an Afro looked like and also what Weasley looked like purple with yellow spots. They noticed the Weasley Twins were beginning to glance over to the Slytherin table each time, but they never gave anything away, which seemed to frustrate the twins as they were getting Howlers from Molly almost weekly.

Dumbledore kept trying to get the three of them to be friends usually by using his staff to force the three of them into a group of some sort. Harry would ignore the two of them and do his own work and found that it got Granger upset as he would turn in better assignments without their help. They could tell it was upsetting Dumbledore that Harry's grades were better than Granger. Most of the Professors were actually getting upset with Granger and her hand-raising and if she wasn't called on, yelling the answer out. The Slytherins tried not to smirk at each point Severus had removed points from Gryffindor when Granger did it.

The Defense Club was set up, they had one where everyone attended, but also one just for the Slytherins that the Dark Lord and Severus led. In the one where Gryffindors attended, Weasley and Granger always tried to stand next to Harry, actually, they tried it in every class. The Slytherins carefully orchestrated their group so that Granger and Weasley couldn't stand near Harry.

As November started, Harry was beginning to get annoyed by the antics of Granger and Weasley. Weasley had cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on Draco and Pansy when they weren't looking, shortly after almost causing Millicent to fall down a flight of stairs. Weasley had taken to hiding and casting from the shadows, with Granger being his lookout. They had used the map to see what was happening and found each time Granger was in a hallway while Weasley hid in an alcove and cast the spell. 

He stood in the Slytherin common room and looked around. "I have a proposal. Granger and Weasley haven't been leaving us first years alone. I propose a prank off. The best prank voted by all of our house wins. The fee to enter is one Galleon, the winner gets the total fee. Professor Snape won't want anything harmful, so it needs to be kept clean. Also, standard rule, don't get caught. If you are interested, see Draco and Pansy to enter the prank war." Harry sat down and watched the line form for those interested. 

Shortly after dinner in the Great Hall, Harry, Draco, and Theo made their way to the potion lab where they knew Severus was working. He would be holding detentions in the lab in a few hours, so they wanted to speak to him beforehand. They waited for the man to have a break in his brewing, Severus didn't even turn around as he began to add some Mountain Dew into his potion. "I know you three are there. Come on in, grab a knife and start cutting." He indicated the various ingredients on the lab tables.

They three grinned and followed Severus' directions. As soon as he could Severus asked: "What brings you three here?"

"We started a prank war against Granger and Weasley, rules are the same as with us, nothing harmful. The whole house entered into it, the winner gets the fee." Harry explained. While they all enjoyed Potions, Harry loved making them. He spent many hours working with Severus brewing.

Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry but didn't say anything so Severus asked: "Is this because of the Bat-Bogey Hex on Draco and Pansy?" He asked. He didn't want anything to get out of control.

"It's not so much the prank, it's that they have been hiding and casting it on our members. Weasley almost sent Millicent down a flight of stairs earlier today, before he did the Bat-Bogey Hex on Draco and Pansy, the only thing that stopped her from falling was Greg and Vincent grabbing her arms." Theo told the man. "Weasley thought it was funny."

"Well, you know my rules." Severus was going to make sure Weasley paid for almost hurting one of his snakes. 

"Yes, nothing harmful and don't get caught." Draco looked at Severus, who was smirking at the three of them.

"I did like the Afro. I never saw one until then, I don't think, however, that Granger and Weasley looked even remotely good in one." Severus told them. "The twins are wondering who is doing it. I heard them talking, they can't seem to figure it out."

"Because it's not just one." Harry stated, not looking up and missing the exchange between the rest of them. They knew Harry would take the crown before the end of the year if he kept going. The current King was a seventh year by the name of Erik McMillan, but Harry was already outshining him. He had the house united and he was controlling the pranks and using a variety of different years to get them done. 

Severus had to agree. Harry was proving to be the perfect Slytherin. In his opinion, Harry was already the King of Slytherin, most, however, didn't say it because the current King was in his last year here but he would lose the crown by December, Severus thought. 

Harry was the first one to get the unity of Slytherin house. Usually, his house was united front outside their house, but this year it was the first that everyone was united in and out of Slytherin house. Harry had proven himself worthy the first night and got them all united on working against Dumbledore and his cronies.

"There was another staff meeting this morning. He was expressing his concern about how you don't associate with anyone from other houses, despite Professors Sprout, Quirrell, and Flitwick explaining that you seem to get along with everyone else but Granger and Weasley. It was mentioned numerous times the names that Weasley has called you. I expect they will be called in to revamp their attitude."

"It won't last as Weasley hates anything to do with Slytherin. Granger is upset that Draco and I are beating her in grades. I think Pansy and Daphne might be either tie with her or just ahead. I am wondering, however, how she is finding out?" Harry paused, "you don't think he is telling her, making her work harder?"

Severus laid down his knife and thought for a few minutes. "She has been up in his office, so he might. He wanted her to be viewed as the smartest witch of her generation. That was how he was touting her before this term started."

Draco scoffed, "meddlesome old fool."

"When are we meeting again?" Theo asked. They had set up some informal meetings for the ones in the know to talk about things and make sure everyone was on aware of what was happening.

"Tomorrow night, Quirrell will be giving you detentions, so make sure you are late for class. Tell everyone for me." Severus told them.

Harry thought for a few minutes. "If we play it right, we can actually have Weasley make sure we are late. We have Charms after Potions but before DADA, so maybe Peeves can help us out."

"I am sure he will." Severus said. "He likes to prank."

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry waited until he was inside the common room and let his magic just explode. Draco, knowing his friend didn't lose control unless it was bad, went and got Severus as Harry's magic was breaking some of the statues in the room. Severus seeing Harry out of control did what he never thought he would have to do. He grabbed him by his arms and pulled him into his quarters. He knew Draco was following him.

"Calming Draught, Draco, in the medicine cabinet in the loo." Severus instructed Draco. He kept his arms around Harry, talking softly to him. He took the potion from Draco when Draco held it out for him. "Drink it, Harry, drink it." 

Once Harry was sitting down, calmly, Severus asked: "What just caused that mess in the common room?"

"Dumbledore. He pulled me into his office and kindly informed me that I wouldn't be going home to my aunt and uncle's home."

"He can't do that." Draco stated.

"I agree, he can't and I told him so, he gave me a week detention and said he was keeping me here at the Castle for said detention." Harry fumed.

"Let me get Lucius." Severus stood up and flooed Lucius and quickly explained what happened. 

Lucius stepped through. "Harry, you won't be serving a detention and you will be going home." 

"I know, I wasn't planning on staying here. I was just fuming that he tried that, he also tried to cast some compulsion spells on me. I felt them." 

Severus and Lucius were furious. "Stay here. We will be back soon." Severus instructed the boys and together Lucius and Severus left Severus' quarters and headed up to Dumbledore's office. Once at the office, they could hear Molly's shrill voice. Severus quickly added a listening charm to Dumbledore's door.

"He is staying here, how are we going to get him to my house?" Molly was asking.

"Once he is here, I will be giving him a loyalty potion, I already cast some compulsions on him. So it will be easy to get him to go to your house. Once there, I will have him sign the proxies over to me. I will be removing him from his relative's house as soon as he does."

"We will get custody of him? I told you years ago it was a bad idea to have him go to those muggles." 

"Yes, you will have custody of him, I will set up a payment schedule. I want you to make sure he is fed those potions. I need him submissive and obedient." 

"Don't worry, I already have them stored in my potion cabinet. Arthur doesn't go in there as he thinks it's only cleaning and some healing potions I have in there." Molly informed him. "Are you going to get him re-sorted?"

"No, I am going to make it so he comes to me and asks. Once he is obedient and loyal, I can get him acting like a true Gryffindor that he is meant to be and he will be miserable in Slytherin. Slimy snakes." Dumbledore said.

Lucius and Severus exchanged a glance and smiled. They had a new plan of action. Harry would be leaving Hogwarts with Draco, Lucius would make sure of that, but during the holidays, Dumbledore was going to regret saying those things to Molly. The Dark Lord would be very interested in learning this information and they knew he would have a few ideas.


	5. Dark Lord's Plan

Severus and Lucius headed back to Severus' quarters. Severus sent a Patronus to the Dark Lord, asking him to come to his quarters. Severus saw Draco was sitting at the table doing his homework while Harry appeared to be staring off into space. He knew the boy was thinking of a way to make Dumbledore pay in some way. Severus heard a knock and opened the door to Professor Quirrell. When they sat down, Harry crawled into Severus' lap. Severus wrapped an arm around his waist. "I am taking we have some bad news?" The Dark Lord asked. Harry gave him a slight smile. 

"Actually we have some interesting information." Lucius stated. "Severus flooed me because Harry had a run in with Dumbledore." Lucius looked at Draco, who was now sitting next to him.

"What happened?" The Dark Lord wondered what happened. Harry was clearly thinking of making someone pay for whatever had happened. For the last few months he had spent with Harry, he learned how the boy reacted and he knew the boy was a true Slytherin. 

"Dumbledore called me into his office and informed me that I wasn't going to go home. He said I needed to stay here for the holiday. When I said he couldn't do that, he gave me a week's detention to be served over the holiday." Harry said from Severus' lap. 

"You know he can't do that, he can't even give you detention for informing him of that." The Dark Lord said. "He has something planned, doesn't he? The man has too many plans for him not to be up to something."

"Yes, we went to speak to him and heard him talking to Molly Weasley." Severus stated.

"Memory or just tell me?" The Dark Lord watched Harry, as Severus mentioned Molly Weasley. Harry didn't like Ron Weasley. The Dark Lord believed the twins should have been in Slytherin but believed they picked Gryffindor because of their family.

"Memory might be better, we can review it and make sure we caught everything." Lucius answered. "Where is your pensive Severus?" 

"In my bottom desk drawer on the left." Severus answered. Harry was curled up in his lap and wasn't planning on moving he could tell. Severus didn't mind. He would never have allowed another student to do sit in his lap.

Lucius got the pensive and it up. The Dark Lord and Lucius go into the memory.

*********************Memory begins******************

They see the stone wall behind the gargoyle, as they hear. "He is staying here, how are we going to get him to my house?" Molly was asking.

"Once he is here, I will be giving him a loyalty potion, I already cast some compulsions on him. So it will be easy to get him to go to your house. Once there, I will have him sign the proxies over to me. I will be removing him from his relative's house as soon as he does."

"We will get custody of him? I told you years ago it was a bad idea to have him go to those muggles."

"Yes, you will have custody of him, I will set up a payment schedule. I want you to make sure he is fed those potions. I need him submissive and obedient." Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry, I already have them stored in my potion cabinet. Arthur doesn't go in there as he thinks it's only cleaning and some healing potions I have in there." Molly replied. "Are you going to get him re-sorted?"

"No, I am going to make it so he comes to me and asks. Once he is obedient and loyal, I can get him acting like a true Gryffindor that he is meant to be and he will be miserable in Slytherin. Slimy snakes." Dumbledore said.

****************memory ends*********************************

They were kicked out of the memory. The Dark Lord sat back down. Lucius moved towards Draco. "Father?" Draco questioned.

"It's fine, Harry will be coming home." Lucius answered he touched Draco in reassurance. Lucius sat back down next to Draco.

"He will. Lucius will go to the board. Use Harry's memory. Don't even go directly to Dumbledore, let him think he won for now." The Dark Lord explained. "Push the Board for an inquiry." 

"Do you think they will go for an inquiry?" Severus glanced down at Harry, who nodded his acceptance as Severus pulled out his wand and took the memory of the meeting.

"No, they will take his word that he is only trying to make sure Harry is taken care of. How he will explain trying to keep him and the detention I am not exactly sure, but he will." Lucius stated. "He has been talking to his cronies and pushing to get Harry away from Reggie and Tunie. He seems to be aligning them up for a review of his home life. He actually told one of his cronies that he believes Vernon Dursley is abusive."

"Will that be a problem?" Severus had felt Harry get tense at those words.

"No, we have people in that department, he doesn't know about them. So if he does get that done, even quietly, we will know about it. If he does manage to get it before a review board, it will lead to nothing, as Vernon has never raised a hand to Harry." Lucius answered.

"We can also get Reggie and Tunie out of there if he goes too far. Lucius is Harry's magical guardian, so even if he tries to go that way, we can have all of them move into the Manor." The Dark Lord answered.

"Save Reggie's coming back from the dead to take the Lordship if he tries to get Sirius Black out and take guardianship away." Lucius said. "Reggie will have the Lordship and with Harry being connected biologically via his marriage to Tunie, he will have more say over Harry then Sirius will."

"Reggie is just my Uncle, isn't Sirius my godfather?" Harry asked. He didn't remember Sirius but knew he believed in Dumbledore.

"Yes, he is, but Reggie has been raising you. We can also show that Tunie and Dudley are squibs. Sirius' stint in Azkaban will make him unstable, we can also use that issue. Dumbledore will work on getting him help, but it won't matter. We can also show that Dumbledore knew he was innocent and not a Death Eater. We can't do a thing about him killing Pettigrew and those muggles, but what he wasn't given a trial and Dumbledore knows it. He allowed it." Lucius explained.

"Can he use that against us?" Draco asked.

"No, because none of us were around when it was done. Granted, I do know now that Sirius Black wasn't given a trial, but I haven't mentioned it to anyone but those in this room." Lucius answered. "Dumbledore is the only one who still has some power from when all of our people were sent to Azkaban without trials. The rest are either retired or dead."

"We can use that later. Let's get Harry taken care of first." The Dark Lord said. "We can do the ritual over the holidays, I will need Harry's assistance. Quirrell will be returning but I won't unless I can find a way to do it."

"Can you do an Animagi transformation?" Harry asked. "Come as someone's familiar?"

The Dark Lord thought for a few minutes. "Yes, I can. How do you feel about having a rabbit for a familiar? If any of you spread that around I will kill you."

Harry smiled. "I am finding I wouldn't mind a rabbit. However, why not use your other form?"

"How do you know about that?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He can see magic. He also has incredible shields." Severus answered. "We found he is magic sensitive."

"That will help us, a lot. Especially in the future, it will keep spies from being admitted." The Dark Lord answered. "I can use one of my three forms, forms you will be able to also attain as a parselmouth."

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Severus and I will be able to teach you." The Dark Lord said. "Harry, Draco, I need to speak to Severus and Lucius for a few minutes. We can work out which form I will return with over the holidays."

"We can go and do our homework. I believe we have to plan something also." Draco answered.

Harry grinned. "Yes, we do have to plan something." Harry got off of Severus' lap. "Don't worry we will follow the rules." 

"Which one?" Severus had enjoyed watching their pranks on Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had been original, creative but they didn't humiliate them like the Marauders had done to him. Yes, they were pranks, but never anything that would make them cry or run away in shame like he had felt like.

"Let us surprise you. May we borrow one of the labs for a few hours? We will make sure to bring Marcus and Tamara into the lab to watch us." Harry stated.

"Yes, tell Marcus and Tamara lab three." Severus answered. "Harry, I want to see your potion journal too. I know that last potion was something you created."

Harry grinned at him. "I will give it to you later, I want to speak to you about two ideas I have anyways." 

"Make sure your homework is done. You know the rules about experiments, Harry. Severus is to check them out." Lucius added.

"He did, he just didn't know I was going to use it as a prank." Harry answered. 

"I did review it, Lucius, I just wasn't expecting him to use it in that application. I believe it turned Mr. Weasley into a baby goat for a few hours. It was to show his Animagi form." Severus explained. "The potion allows someone to stay in their Animagi form for a few hours."

"Interesting, we will need to see if we can get everyone to find their forms, they do make a good way to get away." The Dark Lord said. "Now, head off to your common room and have fun, and get your homework done." 

"We will." Draco answered. "We only have our Charm assignment to do." 

"Go on then, have some fun, just remember." The Dark Lord stated.

"Don't get caught." Draco and Harry stated. Harry looked at them and grinned, "thanks."

"You're welcome." Severus, Lucius, and the Dark Lord replied. 

Once the boys were gone, the Dark Lord spoke again. "I need you to train Harry, I will teach him parsel magic, however, I want him trained in the other areas as well. Dumbledore won't give up. He is going to keep trying. If, and I do mean if, they do get their hands on Harry, I want him to be strong enough to get away. I know his shields are strong, but I want him to get some protection gear, I want him trained to withstand anything Dumbledore will try."

Severus looked at Lucius. "My Lord, Harry is actually above his OWLs in lessons, I am not sure what exactly you want him to learn."

"I am him to learn what he can't learn here. I want him to know some of the ways the Death Eaters use to escape the Light." The Dark Lord answered. "I will teach him, as I said, parselmagic, I will also add some of the ancient magics Dumbledore has banned. I want you to teach him your family magic Severus, he is your dominant mate. Lucius, he is your family, I want you to teach the Black and Malfoy family magic. Reggie and Narcissa will aide. We can weave the lessons into his school work."

Severus tried to recover but Lucius looked at him. "You didn't know?" He asked Severus.

"I didn't, how do you know?" Severus asked. 

The Dark Lord looked at Severus. "You have been taking suppressors?"

"Yes, I have had to. If I didn't, Dumbledore would know." Severus answered. "You mean Harry is one?"

"Yes, Lily came from the royal line. They knew Harry inherited her gene. When he turns fifteen, he will go through his inheritance." The Dark Lord answered.

Severus didn't say a word for a few minutes. "I will have to teach him our ways and customs."

"Yes." Lucius answered. "I didn't know you didn't know or I would have told you." 

Severus nodded his acceptance. "I will teach him, I need stay on the suppressors until he comes into his inheritance."

"You'll need to speak to him about it. He might not allow you to stay on them." The Dark Lord said.

"I know. Do you think you can speak to him about me staying on the suppressors?" Severus would come off of them if his dominant wanted him. As the submissive in the relationship, he knew he would obey if he ordered him off of them. If Harry knew, he had yet to order Severus to do anything and Severus was thankful that Harry wasn't that type of dominant. 

"I need to speak to him about me anyway." 

"My Lord?" Lucius asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this.

"I am the other one." The Dark Lord answered.

"Does he know?" Lucius asked.

"No, but I knew when he was a baby." The Dark Lord answered. 

"Is that why you were set on protecting him?" Severus asked.

"No, I hadn't seen him when they joined. James set up a meeting with me. He explained what he knew about the prophecy. We spoke a few times about what we learned, and decided to find out more about the prophecy. Together, we went to the Ministry and got the prophecy. When we realized it was indeed fake, we made plans to protect them. I didn't get to see Lily that often. Lily wanted to speak to you about what was going on, we were to met that week to move them and she was going to send you an owl to meet with you." The Dark Lord explained. "When I was there earlier that day, Lily set up an alternate way for you to find out. I didn't see Harry until that day. It was the next day the Dumbledore arrived and killed James and Lily. I was turned into a wraith to protect him."

"How long did you know?" Severus asked. He really hadn't asked about what happened to James and Lily. The past year or so had been about teaching Harry about their world. It had been about making sure Dumbledore didn't find out what they were doing and keeping Dumbledore from controlling Harry.

"I meet with them after you asked me to save Lily. I was surprised by their request. I didn't know Pettigrew would betray them. I am not sure how he got everyone to believe it was Sirius. I know Sirius killed Pettigrew and the muggles but I am not sure he actually killed Pettigrew. It doesn't make sense that only Pettigrew's finger was left behind but the rest of the muggles were murdered by their corpses were fine."

Lucius and Severus exchanged a look. "That is it. He knows where Pettigrew is and will have him appear so he can get Sirius released."

"We need to find Pettigrew." The Dark Lord said. "If he makes an appearance, Dumbledore will toss him into Azkaban to get Sirius free. If we promise him that we won't turn him over, he will aid us. He only is out for himself. He had originally met me speaking about the prophecy and where the Potters were, but I already had spoken to James and knew it wasn't real."

Severus cursed, at Lucius' confused face, Severus said, "we know he wanted you to go after the Potters, setting up Harry to be the Savior. He sent Pettigrew to you, to give you the information that would allow you to kill the Potters. We know he must have realized that you weren't going to do that, so he killed them. He sent Pettigrew to be his spy. We know he expects me to be his spy, he set Pettigrew as another spy, but one that you would have to keep with him."

"I would have if I believed what Dumbledore wanted me to believe. I would have kept him close so that Dumbledore wouldn't get access to him. We changed his plans. He still, however, believes that Harry is his pawn. He is going to keep trying to get him." The Dark Lord stated.

"Would a marriage contract work?" Lucius asked. "If we get Reggie to sign off on it, with me as his magical guardian, I could take guardianship without revealing Reggie if Dumbledore tries to take guardianship."

"If he finds out, he might push the contract through, expecting me to take charge." Severus answered. "He would believe I would follow what he said."

"We can speak to Reggie, I believe we should set up the contract, have it stay hidden until we need it if we do. Have the goblins make the contract up, also have them set up a guardianship backup contract just in case." The Dark Lord stated. "Do what is needed to protect Harry."

"I will start to set up a schedule for him to learn." Severus said.

"I will speak to Ironclaw and Griphook tomorrow. Reggie can sign off on the contract before the holiday break starts. I can give the memory to the Board after I meet with the goblins." Lucius stated.

"Thank you, Lucius. Severus tomorrow you will speak to Dumbledore, letting him know that Lucius was called here and will be submitting the memory to the Board. I don't want him to doubt you. Act as if you are still going to be his spy." The Dark Lord stated.

"I can arrive after dinner and make a production about it." Lucius said.

"Do so, Lucius. Severus after he leaves, go directly to Dumbledore." The Dark Lord stated. "Set up tomorrow night for our training night, we will do it after the Defense Club for the school." 

"Let me head to Hogsmeade and make an entrance." Lucius stood up and moved to the floo. "See you in a bit." Lucius flooed home.

Severus sighed. "You best get back to your classroom or quarters, if we spend too much time together, Dumbledore will think something is up."

"I will. I came here as a rabbit, so no one saw me." The Dark Lord answered. He stood up. "Care to take a rabbit back to my quarters?"

"I will."


	6. Off We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the Fairy realm aspect, so don't get upset and say I have it wrong. I know I changed it and I did it for a reason :)

Harry looked back to where Daphne was sitting with Blaise. She gave him a quick nod. "They are watching us again." He told Draco. Daphne and Blaise were sitting so they could watch Granger and Weasley who were currently sitting behind Draco and Harry but on the right side of the room, instead of the left.

"Figures. We have the spells and potions ready, we still want to do it?" Draco was writing down what Severus was saying in his lecture.

"Yes, but after lunch, I want us to be seen in Charms when it goes off." Harryglanced at Severus and knew the man was going to take points from Gryffindor again as soon as the potion making part of the double session started.

"Granger, Weasley five point each for not paying attention." Severus told them.

"We are." Came Weasley fast indignant reply.

"What are the three properties of Amortentia that make it unique Mr. Weasley?" Severus hadn't missed the fact that either of the Gryffindors had written anything down, they had been too busy watching Harry and Draco. Weasley looked at Granger as if to see if she could give him the answer. "No assisting Ms. Granger." He warned the girl.

"It's a love potion." Weasley answered, secure that he got that part right.

"That is good to know since I already stated that at the beginning of the lesson and it was on the syllabus for today's lesson. Did you forget the question? What are the three properties that make it unique?" Severus asked again. 

Weasley looked down at his book. "If you had been taking notes, like you were supposed to be, instead of staring longingly at Mr. Potter, you would know." Severus enjoyed the look that passed over Weasley's face as the rest of the class laughed.

"I don't know." Weasley finally said, shifting in his seat, trying to ignore the laughing.

"Mr. Potter since Mr. Weasley seems to have a strange infatuation with you, you need to be careful of Amortentia being slipped to you. Mr. Potter tell me the three properties?" Severus asked, as several more giggled.

"Yes Sir, the three properties are that it gives a powerful obsession and infatuation with the giver of the potion, the potion's aroma is unique to each person who consumes it, you can smell anything that might be classified as some of your favorite smells. Lastly, it is the most powerful aphrodisiac of all. It can also be identified by its characteristic spirals of steam and its mother-of-pearl sheen." Harry answered.

"Ten points to Slytherin, and an extra three for adding a fourth property that I didn't have a chance to cover as of yet." Severus had seen the look of disgust that pass over Granger's face when Harry had answered the question. She really didn't like being in third place in term of grades. She was behind Draco and Harry and tied with Blaise, who by the end of term would be in third and she would be in fourth or fifth depending on how Daphne or Pansy did on their final exams. "Why don't you pick up your quill Mr. Weasley and start taking notes." He continued on with his lesson.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord was inwardly smirking as he watched Dumbledore pace in his office. He was looking down at his newly created map. He had used James and Sirius' notes and made another map. He was going to make some more and use the same protection that they had used so that no one who didn't know the password would see anything but a blank parchment. 

He knew why the man was pacing his office. Lucius had succeeded in getting the Board to review the evidence of Harry's memory and they had revoked the detention and the point loss and issued a warning to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had done exactly what Lucius said he would do. Dumbledore used the idea of protecting Harry and wanting to make sure he had a safe home environment. Many on the Board wondered about the comment until Lucius reminded them that he was now Harry's magical guardian and was in contact with the Dursley family. Dumbledore tried to add some sly hints that because Lucius was a Death Eater, he wasn't truly interested in protecting the Boy-Who-Lived.

The Dark Lord, Severus, and the boys had enjoyed watching Lucius' memories. Lucius said he would let Reggie and Petunia know what was going on. Everyone would be at Malfoy Manor over the holidays, and he found he was looking forward to spending time with everyone. 

He grinned as he thought about the marriage contract Lucius had worked out. The goblins, with Reggie and Petunia, meet with Severus, Lucius, Harry, and him to discuss the contract. Harry had been a bit surprised by the news, he hadn't been aware of the fact that he and Severus were Harry's submissives mates. That was another discussion they had to have afterward. The contract was signed and submitted to the Ministry, with the masses of daily findings by the goblins, so magic would automatically file it away. The goblins did add a bit of their magic to keep the names hidden until they needed it to be revealed. They wouldn't bond until Harry was finished with Hogwarts, but they did add some clauses that would allow it earlier if they needed to protection.

He felt Quirrell smirk as Quirrell remembered the discussion of telling Harry about his inheritance and how they were Harry's submissives. They also had to explain about his creature inheritance, and how Dumbledore was hoping to hide it, so what when Harry turned seventeen, Dumbledore could claim guidance rights over Harry, since he was counting on Harry not knowing his heritage, the rituals, and customs Harry would need to know, but more importantly, since Harry wouldn't have his mates, Dumbledore's claim would give Dumbledore control over Harry for another five or six years. 

**********************************memory starts*****************************

They were seated in Ironclaw's office, having just signed the marriage contract when Harry looked at the Dark Lord and Severus. "Care to explain?" 

"I think it would be better if we did it some place private." Lucius remarked.

The Dark Lord had seen the look Harry had given him and Severus. Harry wasn't very happy with them. He also knew Harry didn't like things being kept from him. They just didn't know it was being kept from him until they found him. He had thought that Lily would have left something behind to tell Harry about things, but she only had limited time once they realized what was going on.

"I believe it would be better if the three of them spoke among themselves." Vernon spoke, they all looked at Reggie. "We don't need to be involved. I didn't know about this or we would have told him years ago." 

"No one but I and Lily knew." The Dark Lord informed them. Quirrell was actually sleeping as the Dark Lord called it, since the Dark Lord was in complete control over the man, or magic wouldn't have accepted the contract.

Petunia turned to Harry, "Harry, we didn't know. I didn't know. If we had, you know we would have informed you of this." The Dark Lord knew she was trying to reassure Harry that they weren't keeping secrets from him and they hadn't. Reggie and Tunie worked at making sure the boys knew what was going on and why.

"I know Aunt Tunie, but I think Uncle Vernon is correct, the three of us need to speak of this alone." Harry turned back towards Ironclaw, "may we use a conference room?"

"Certainly." Ironclaw replied. "I will escort your family to the floo. If you will follow me, I will open conference room one for you."

"Thank you Ironclaw." The Dark Lord replied as they all rose to follow Ironclaw out of his office. "Lucius, would you get the protective gear out of your vault?"

"I already was planning on visiting my vault, my Lord." Lucius answered.

"Please, call me Marvolo, all of you. We are family and family has the right to use my name." The Dark Lord earned a few surprised looks from Reggie, Severus, and Lucius, while Harry and Petunia looked like they were going to laugh at the faces of the three men. 

Once everyone was dispatched and the three of them were in the conference room. Harry said, "I am not as upset as I was. I would like to know what is going on."

"I didn't know you didn't know. Severus is on suppressors, so that is why he didn't know. The suppressors blocked him from knowing." The Dark Lord took the teapot that Ironclaw had summoned for them and began to pour some tea.

"Suppressors?" Harry asked. He was sitting at the head of the table with Severus on his right and the Dark Lord on his left.

"We can get to that afterward, but first, let Severus explain what your inheritance is." The Dark Lord answered, passing a tea cup to Harry, and started to pour one for Severus.

Severus looked up and towards Harry. "We are Dark Fairies. Most only know about general Fairies or what they assume are Fairies. We aren't like the myths or legends or even how they depict us now. You are what is called a Fairy Knight, or Royal Fairy. I am what is called a Fairy Squire, I am of the Royal court but not of the bloodline, like you are." Severus looked to the Dark Lord. "He can explain how the words came about." He took his cup of tea from the Dark Lord.

"Originally Fairy started out as Faie which as time went on, it became Modern English fay. Faierie became fairy, but with that spelling now almost exclusively referring to one of the legendary people, with the same meaning as fay. The word "fairy" was used to represent an illusion or enchantment; the land of the Faes; collectively the inhabitants thereof; or an individual such as a fairy knight." The Dark Lord explained. He continued seeing Harry was waiting for more information. "to the word faie was added the suffix -erie, used to express either a place where something is found (fishery, nunnery) or a trade or typical activity engaged in (cookery, thievery). In later usage it generally applied to any kind of quality or activity associated with a particular type of person, as in English knavery, roguery, wizardry. In the sense "land where fairies dwell", the distinctive and archaic spellings Faery and Faerie are often used." 

The Dark Lord reached across the table and touched Severus' hand. Severus nodded his understanding and started to speak. "Sometimes the term fairy is used to describe any magical creature, including goblins or gnomes: at other times, the term describes only a specific type of more ethereal creature or sprite. The concept of "fairy" in the narrow sense is unique to English folklore, conflating Germanic elves with influences from Celtic and Romance (French) folklores, and later made "diminutive" according to the tastes of the Victorian era "fairy tales" for children. Fairies have their historical origin in the conflation of Celtic (Breton, Welsh) traditions in the Middle French medieval romances. Fairie was in origin used adjectivally, meaning "enchanted" as in fairie knight, fairie queene, there isn't a true queen or king, only knights, but was used as a name for "enchanted" creatures from as early as the Late Middle English period."

"So basically we are enchanters?" Harry asked confusion was clear in his voice. 

"No, they have it all mixed up. They even have us as having wings now in the current forms." Severus tried to keep his disgust at that idea of them having wings from his voice, but he knew he failed.

"Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Diminutive fairies of one kind or another have been recorded for centuries, but occur alongside the human-sized beings; these have been depicted as ranging in size from very tiny up to the size of a human child. Even with small fairies, their small size may be magically assumed rather than constant. Some fairies though normally quite small were able to dilate their figures to imitate humans. Now it's interesting there is one source, legends from Orkney Island, where they described fairies as short in stature, dressed in dark grey, and sometimes seen in armor. I believe they were referencing the Dark Fairy Court." The Dark Lord said. "Fairies can change their height, almost like they are a unique version of the Metamorphmagi skill."

"I will teach you how to change, it's not hard to learn." Severus informed him. "As a Squire, it's my duty to serve you and to help you learn your new skills."

"I thought squires were the ones who were like under a type of apprenticeship and were the ones who were learning." Harry stated.

"In the human world, yes, but you see, we are born as either Knight or Squire in the Royal House, which is what we are part of. I am not a Royal like you are, but my bloodline is tied to your house. My bloodline has always served yours, some as mates, some as companions and some just as servants." Severus explained. "As a Squire, if my Knight is unaware of the skills or training he needs, it's my duty to teach you, at your coming of age, I will belong to you as your submissive. Right now, whatever you ordered me to do, I would be required to do it."

"We will cover the submissive part later. Back to the history. If you look into the muggle world, there is a lot of history involved. In early modern fairies, they do not have any single origin, representing a conflation of disparate elements of folk belief, influenced by literature and speculation. Their origins are less clear in the folklore, being variously dead, some form of demon, a species completely independent of humans or angels." The Dark Lord continued on with the imparting of his knowledge. He had learned it from Lily. She had wanted Harry to know the muggle and the magical worldviews on Fairies. She had given him books and scrolls. "I will pass on your mother's books and scrolls she gave me to learn from."

"Thank you, I would enjoy reading those. Now muggles believe we come from fallen angels in essence?" Harry asked. Wondering what muggles would think of next.

"In a weird way, yes or you rose up from demons who wanted to return to earth." The Dark Lord replied. "One Christian belief held that fairies were a class of "demoted" angels. One popular story described how, when the angels revolted, God ordered the gates of heaven shut: those still in heaven remained angels, those in hell became demons, and those caught in between became fairies. Others suggested that the fairies, not being good enough, had been thrown out of heaven, but they were not evil enough for hell." 

Severus snorted at that theory. The Dark Lord had to agree with Severus attitude but he continued on with the lesson. "Another incorrect theory is that the fairies were originally worshiped as minor goddesses, such as nymphs or tree spirits, but with the coming of Christianity, they lived on, in a dwindled state of power in folklore. In this particular time, fairies were reputed by the church as being 'evil' beings. Many beings who are described as deities in older tales are described as "fairies" in invented Victorian writings. Victorian inventions of mythology, which accounted for all gods as metaphors for natural events that had come to be taken literally, explained them as metaphors for the night sky and stars. This entire Victorian view has been debunked and refuted and is now considered by scholars an antiquated and incorrect view." 

"So like the Fairy Godmother tales?" Harry asked. The Dark Lord thought Harry was going to be getting a lot of books to research things, besides the ones he had. The boy liked to know things.

"Yes, like those type of tales." Severus, again, failed to keep the disgust out of his voice. "Yet another belief was that the fairies were demons entirely. This belief became much more popular with the growth of Puritanism. The hobgoblin, once a friendly household spirit, became a wicked goblin. We, of course, know goblins aren't like that. Dealing with fairies was in some cases considered a form of witchcraft and punished as such in this era. Disassociating himself from such evils may be why Oberon, in A Midsummer Night's Dream, carefully observed that neither he nor his court feared the church bells."

"So Shakespeare believed in Fairies?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was one." Severus answered. "It's why he was able to write so many stories. Muggles believe he was many different people, because of the long life and variety of tales he wrote. He was a Light Fairy. He wouldn't have been welcomed into our court. Light Fairies are more often confused with muses and there are numerous tales of them. They are considered beautiful in some ways as to bewitch the ones they inspire. They specialize in the arts, things like writing, painting to even acting."

"Do we associate with Light Fairies?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but they fell out of the court in the sense that they would never be welcomed into one beyond as a guest to entertain the court. They, however, do fall under your command."

"Does Dumbledore know I am one?" Harry asked.

"I believe so, so did your mother, as she went to Marvolo." The Dark Lord saw Severus as he glanced at him when he said the name. Severus continued "it's one of the reasons we wanted the contract. We discussed it ahead of time, as a way to protect you. You see if you came of age and didn't know our customs or ways, he could have petitioned for the guidance guardianship and you would have been subject to his commands as it were for another five or six years depending on how well you learned our customs or rituals. We believe, of course, that he would have delayed as much as possible in teaching you, stretching the guardianship to the maximum of six years. If he didn't fulfill those duties in the six years, he would have been fined and actually subjected to your punishment for failing to teach you in the required time frame." Severus stated.

"Basically he did all of this as a way to control our magical world?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, if he could force you to fight me, you would win. As your submissive, I couldn't fight you. I don't believe Dumbledore knows that I believe he wants you to kill me. If you actually did kill me, you would go on a rampage and kill anyone that got in your way until Severus could calm you down." The Dark Lord explained.

"Do you think he knew my mum was a Dark Fairy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he didn't want them to get married. James proposed during their seventh year. They had a contract in place by the time they graduated. Dumbledore didn't know that, and I remember in meetings he would push for private time with Lily. I believe he was trying to force a mentoring bond with her." Severus explained. "If the bond had worked, he would have been able to have her kill Marvolo, and it would have been easy for her to do it. However, it would have cost her a dear penalty because as a Dark Fairy that wasn't in her majority, she would have broken the rules of the court."

"So she was a squire and my father was her dominant." Harry looked slightly confused.

"No, she was a Knight, that is the only way to have another Knight, is to be a Knight bonded with a Knight or a Squire, since your father wasn't a Fairy, he was just a regular wizard, we think. It's part of our royal lines that as a Squire we must bond with our dominant before we can actually become a bit freer in our ways. While as a Squire, unmarried, we are subject to the lesser court laws, like the muggles law or wizardry laws. When we marry or bond to our dominant, we become a full royal and are exempt from many of those restrictions. Knights don't have to bond or marry a dominant."

"So if she was married to my father after a mentoring bond was formed, if either my father or Dumbledore ordered her to kill Marvolo, she would have and not been subjected to any penalty?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, because the mentoring bond would have forced it, like if he did it to you, and he wanted to do it to you. If he had his way, the abuse he was expecting from Petunia and Vernon, would have made you see him as a mentor, as a savior from the abuse. Now as a dominant royal, you are automatically exempted from obeying those rules, which is what Dumbledore is basing the prophecy off of. You were already born by that time, and James would have told Dumbledore about you being a royal. He didn't get disenfranchised with Dumbledore until he heard about the prophecy." The Dark Lord explained.

"Why would he do all of this for a fake prophecy?" Harry asked.

"He wants control over our world, we are standing in his way." The Dark Lord knew that Dumbledore him back to that orphanage for a reason. He knew the book on the Horcruxes made it into Horace Slughorn's hands for a reason. The man needed another Dark Lord to defeat and when he couldn't, he had to wait for another way to appear. Lily was what he was waiting for.

"Now back to our lesson." Severus said. "One popular belief was that we were the dead, especially since we are Dark Fairies, this was believed, because of many of the common points of belief. The legends being told of ghosts and fairies, the sídhe in actuality being burial mounds. It being dangerous to eat food in both Fairyland and Hades and the dead and fairies living underground. One tale recounted a man caught by the fairies, who found that whenever he looked steadily at one. The fairy was a dead neighbor of his, which wasn't true, he was a neighbor, but the man was drunk and thought he had killed the neighbor and was using it as a way to get away with murder."

"One of the more creative belief that fairy folklore evolved from memories of a prehistoric race. It was suggested that newcomers drove out the original inhabitants, and the memories of this defeated race, hidden people developed into the fairy beliefs we have today. Proponents of this theory claimed to find support in the tradition that of cold iron as a charm against the fairies, which was viewed as a cultural memory of invaders with iron weapons displacing inhabitants who had only flint weapons and were therefore easily defeated. Thankfully, the idea of a fallen vanquished race in hiding has fallen out of favor with muggle scholars."

"Is there any truth to those legends?" Harry asked.

"No, while we did move as the muggles took over our lands, we were never underground nor did we did we hide." Severus answered. "Many of us, just went into the wizarding world."

"The fun one is that you are what they call elementals. This is a different belief that says that the fairies were an intelligent species, distinct from humans and angels, which we are, but these beliefs are in reference to being elementals. In alchemy, in particular, they were regarded as elementals, such as gnomes and sylphs, as described by Paracelsus. Alchemy uses a lot of elementals in creating things and thus the rumor that fairies are great at Alchemy. Some even believe to be an alchemist you have to be a fairy. The folklore describes the fairies as "spirits of the air". They have stories of fairies flying through the air, this might be where the wings came from." The Dark Lord looked at Severus to see if he had an answer regarding that aspect of the lore.

"Could be, I never understood why they gave us wings." Severus told them.

"Besides being a slight Metamorphmagi, do we have any other gifts?" Harry asked. 

"You are more than a slight Metamorphmagi, it's not as fully developed in some, but you could learn to develop it into a full Metamorphmagi if you have the talent."

"Which you might since you have Black blood in you." Severus told them.

"He does?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"Yes, Black blood from his grandmother, and he was adopted by Sirius, and I bet Reggie would do it if needed to prevent Dumbledore from trying anything. He hasn't done it as of yet, because we were afraid of how it might change his looks, giving Dumbledore reason to question what happened. James' mother was Dorea Black." Severus told them.

"So I can possibly be a full Metamorphmagi?" Harry asked.

"Yes." They grinned at Harry. The Dark Lord exchanged a quick look with Severus, both of them thinking about the chaos Harry could create with that skill.

"As to your other gifts, besides the strong shields, it will depend on how our lessons go. There is a ritual we can do that will allow us to see your full gifts." Severus explained.

"We can do that after we get my body back first, now that we have blocked any legal means of Dumbledore taking control of Harry."

"He can still try illegal?" Harry asked.

"We will teach you my Death Eaters skills in escaping the man." The Dark Lord told him. "We will be adding a lot of work to your schedule. I was thinking Severus could use working on your potion skills."

"I could, Draco and Harry are skilled enough that in a few years I would offer them apprenticeships. Harry sooner since he is already developing his own potions."

"Can't we do one now?" Harry asked.

"We could, it would be a way to stop him while Harry is at Hogwarts." Severus answered.

"We will speak to Reggie and Lucius about it. I don't want to have too many contracts, and have him use that as a way of saying that Lucius is trying to control Harry's life." The Dark Lord smirked at the idea of Dumbledore trying that avenue. It wouldn't work if they did the contracts correctly.

"Let's move forward. Now, much of the folklore about fairies revolves around protection from their malice, by such means as cold iron or charms of rowan and herbs, or avoiding offense by shunning locations known to be theirs. Some pranks, yes we do enjoy pranks, I was always able to get the Marauders back, equally if not surpassing them. Some things ascribed to fairies, such as tangling the hair of sleepers into "Elf-locks", stealing small items or leading a traveler astray, are generally harmless. But far more dangerous behaviors were also attributed to fairies. Any form of sudden death might stem from a fairy kidnapping, with the apparent corpse being a wooden stand-in with the appearance of the kidnapped person. Consumption (tuberculosis) was sometimes blamed on the fairies forcing young men and women to dance at revels every night, causing them to waste away from lack of rest."

"Where do they get these ideas?" Harry asked surprised.

"The same way they believed that witches needed to be burned. If someone doesn't understand something, they invent ways to understand it. A lot of the muggles beliefs were created as ways for them to cope and understand what they were seeing or like in the cases of illness to accept things." The Dark Lord told him.

"Now according to folklore, we have what they call sidle courts. Totally wrong concept. While there is a sidle court, that is purely elven. They have it slightly mixed up." Severus explained. "The same with the myth about Changelings. That is actually a race that we have no name for. They are a race that came from a side faction of Fairies and Elves. Many of our kind believe that they are a race that comes from some Fairies and Elves that were on the island of Pompeii and got displayed during the volcano, and took the places of deceased children in the muggle world in order to survive."

"I thought they were Brownies?" The Dark Lord asked. 

"No, Brownies are a lesser form of the Light Fairies. They enjoy gifts left for them and do things for the muggles in exchange for the gifts that were left out for them." Severus answered.

"Cool, so that story is true, like the cobbler who got repaired shoes overnight for leaving gifts out." Harry said. 

"Exactly." Severus replied. "They really did it. The cobbler passed the information down to his children and apprentices, which allowed the story to grow."

"What about the legends of us being able to turn into animals?" Harry asked.

"That is Animagi transformation, something we can do, as well as wizards." Severus explained. "Sirius and James developed their Animagi transformation to help with Lupin's furry little problem."

Harry couldn't hide his delight at that idea and the Dark Lord realized that Harry might have more than the forms he would get from being a parseltongue. 

"So the disguising of appearance had to be glamours, and we got it tagged to us?" 

"Correct." Severus answered. "A lot of the wizarding world skills we got associated with our race, granted as magical beings, we can use those skills."

"Why do I have a feeling that I am going to be researching a lot of our history and comparing it to the myths and legends?" Harry asked.

The Dark Lord smirked as he replied, "you will be."

"Great." Harry groaned.

"Do not worry, most of what you will learn will apply to the wizarding world. Some it like with Shakespeare will be a small lesson in what we aren't." Severus told him.

"Would Dumbledore know all of this?" Harry asked.

"No, so he would have failed the requirement of fulfilling his duties in that regard." Severus grinned, an honest smile.

The Dark Lord smirked as he understood what that would mean for Dumbledore. He would have failed at the requirements and would have to face the consequences of that failing, however, they didn't want it to get that far.

"As much as that would be a fun idea, I am glad we aren't going that route." Harry informed them. 

"I agree." Severus laughed as the image was still in his mind, the Dark Lord could tell, as he was trying not to laugh at the same image.

"So what else do we need to cover?" Harry asked.

"As your submissives, there are rules that we need to follow. If you give us a direct order, even if we don't like it and state to you the reasons, if you keep the order in effect, we have to obey it or be punished. You can also punish us for minor infractions." The Dark Lord explained. 

"I think we can work out those details later. I am too young to be doing that now." Harry responded. 

"Thank you, Harry, for that understanding." The Dark Lord was indeed grateful, he saw that Severus relaxed a bit at those words.

*******************End Memory**********************

The Dark Lord came out of his memories as he heard a knock on his office door. "Enter." He said. He saw Severus enter into the room.

"You aren't going to believe this one." Severus said by way of greeting.

"What now?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He is going to try and get Harry to go after the stone anyways." 

"How?"

"I am not sure, he called Minerva and me into his office this morning, before my first class and told us he was placing the Mirror of Erised in an unused classroom. He wants to see if Harry will find it." 

"That man is a first rate idiot." 

"Yes, but it's going to be fun watching him try, with the aid of his puppets, to get Harry to search for it." Severus grinned at him, he began to think of all the different pranks Harry was going to use on Granger and Weasley for annoying him. 

"You're thinking of the pranks he is going to play?"

"Yes, I am. It's the Fairy in me." Severus replied. Harry didn't mind him being on the suppressors as long as they didn't interfere with anything else. 

"So I am taking it that you want to tell him?" 

"I do. I will wait until we are all together, I am sure all of us will enjoy his response." 

"Oh I agree." The Dark Lord replied. "Good news, I made the map. I found the right runes last night in James' journal. So I can make more of them for us."

"Good. We can use a few more. Weasley and Granger are still using that lure and hiding bit. Almost got Greg last night and would have if Vincent and Theo weren't with him, he would have been in the Infirmary. They went to cast a tripping jinx and did it again by the stairs."

"They are getting dangerous." He was getting concerned about the increase in dangerous situation the two Gryffindors were causing.

"I agree, the maps will help a lot." Severus had planned on asking his sixth and seventh years to start walking the first years around when they returned. Depending on how many maps he might still do it.

"We best go to lunch, don't want the old beard fool to wonder where we are." The Dark Lord responded, and he allowed Quirrell to come forward.


	7. Home Visit

Lucius almost ran from the Ministry, he needed to warn Reggie. He made it to the lift and as soon as he exited out into the muggle world he apparated to the hidden spot behind the garage of #4. He glanced around, disillusioned himself and headed to the back door. He entered the house quietly as he heard some voices, he relaxed. "Tunie?" He called, he made it in time.

"In the living room." Petunia stated. "We were about to have some tea." 

Lucius entered the room. He gave them all a brief smile. "We need to move things up. The Dark Lord already has done the ritual, both of them are fine, Severus has been taking care of Quirrell and the Dark Lord. However, I was at the Ministry and Dumbledore was with Fudge and wants to get a home visit today. He actually forced the issue to be truthful. I know Dumbledore pushed it because Madam Bones is on holiday, she would have never have agreed to this."

"Today? That fast?" Vernon asked they didn't get to say much more as they heard the sounds of apparition outside of the house. "Floo." He was going to enjoying making Dumbledore look like an idiot. "We will summon you as soon as possible."

Lucius nodded his agreement. "Malfoy Manor" stepped into the floo as Dumbledore knocked on the front door. 

Petunia looked around the room. Harry, banished their tea as Dudley grabbed some books and opened them on the table. Vernon got up and went to the answer the door. "Hello, Headmaster, what can I help you with today?" Before Dumbledore could respond, two of the Aurors pushed their way into the house. "I believe I will be contacting my barrister." Vernon headed straight for the floo.

"Malfoy Manor." Petunia beat him to the floo and soon Lucius' head appeared. She didn't like anyone messing around in her house. Yes, she would gladly admit she was a bit of obsessive compulsive person.

"Tunie?" Lucius could see two junior Aurors were starting to search the house. "Cease and desist this search. I am stepping through." He didn't mind home inspection but a search was something totally different. "If anything is ruined I will be billing the Ministry."

"There is nothing to worry about Lord Malfoy, it's just a home inspection." Auror Johnston stated. He wasn't sure what was going on, but from the looks he saw exchanged between Dumbledore and Fudge, this wasn't about abuse, this was a power struggle over Harry Potter, his boss was going to have a royal fit over this news. He wasn't looking forward to explaining to her how this happened, he looked at Fudge, he was going to make sure she knew it was the Minister's idea.

Healer Davidson stepped forward and pulled out her wand. "No." Lucius said as he appeared in the room. "You will not be doing a thing here. If there is to be a medical scan of Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, or anyone else living in this house, it will be completed at Gringotts, an independent party."

"Lord Malfoy, we have reports of abuse and I need to make sure the children are not in danger." Healer Davidson responded, though, from the looks of the children, they were far from being abused, but mental abuse didn't show up on scans, so she had to do her job.

"You cast a single spell, any of you, I will be suing." Vernon stated. "Harry, floo Ironclaw." 

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry tossed in the floo powder. "Ironclaw's office" hid his own smirk as Ironclaw finally appeared. "Ironclaw, we need some healers and ward monitors here. The Ministry is here trying to say we are being abused."

"We are already aware of the issue and the healers have gathered the information. We will be arriving in about three minutes by port-key." Ironclaw informed the room.

Dumbledore knew this wasn't looking that favorable and if the goblins got involved there would be nothing he could do to control the situation or in reality get control over Harry Potter. "I don't believe that is necessary. The Aurors can do a quick inspecting, with Healer Davidson adding her own scans to clear up the matter."

"We will wait." Vernon stated as Lucius began to copy down names of anyone involved. 

No one spoke as they waited. Ironclaw with six other goblins appeared in the small living room, well small considering how many people were already in the room. Ironclaw looked around the room. "Where is Madam Bones?" 

"She is on holiday." Auror Johnston knew this wasn't going the way the Minister or Dumbledore wanted this to go. 

Ironclaw faced the Minister. "Here is the most up to date health report on Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. The physical report is first, the mental evaluation is behind it. Also included is the ward report and how many times we have had to come here and remove harmful wards placed by Albus Dumbledore." 

"I have no idea what you mean. I have only wanted to protect Mr. Potter." Dumbledore glanced around as he saw two of the goblin warders casting.

"They are back." One of the warders stated. "We will need to remove the hate ward, submissive ward, and compulsion ward, again." 

"Do a complete report." Ironclaw stated as he glared at Dumbledore. "We will be submitting our findings to the next session of the Wizengamot, the Head of DMLE and of course, you, Minister Fudge. I have no idea why you have allowed this home inspection but it will cease and you will remove yourselves from this property, as there is no reason for this inspection."

Minister Fudge was confused, he was reading the reports and it showed no abuse, no mental problems and the ward report showed a lot of dangerous wards cast by Albus Dumbledore. "What exactly is going on here, Albus? You said they were being abused, you said that it was best if we moved quickly to remove Mr. Potter from his relatives bad influence. When I asked you why it was so urgent, you clearly stated, in front of my Auror bodyguards that you didn't believe that Mr. Potter would make it through the holiday."

Everyone turned to Dumbledore as he looked around the room. "I am just making sure that Mr. Potter is being taken care of. After all, he lives with muggles, who have no idea of our world."

"I disagree with that." A new voice stated. A voice that Dumbledore was hoping wouldn't find out about this. "I already warned you about doing this, Albus. I told you that they weren't abusing Mr. Potter. I can also see that for muggles, they clearly know how to take care of Mr. Potter and provide him protection." Madam Bones moved further into the room, with Dolores Umbridge behind her. 

Lucius closed his eyes, Umbridge was now trying to make a politic move. He wasn't truly surprised by the woman's move, as he knew she wanted to be the next Minister, not that it would ever happen, she wasn't a very popular person, but this time her meddling worked in their favor.

"I am sure it's just a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore stated his usual line and Lucius knew what he would say next. "I just wanted to make sure that Mr. Potter is protected for the greater good." Lucius wondered if there was a way to check to see how often that man used those two lines.

"Your slight misunderstanding has my house being invaded, those Aurors were going to destroy my house." Petunia stated. "Don't tell me it was a simple inspection, you don't bring Aurors and the Minister of Magic to a house for those home inspections or have you forgotten that my sister was a witch, my brother-in-law was an Auror?" 

Lucius liked this feisty Petunia, he never saw this part of her personality and it reminded him of his own dear wife. "I am wondering why they are involved in regards to this inspection also." Lucius walked over to Amelia. "I am sorry for your holiday being disrupted."

"I am also wondering the same thing. I do sincerely apologize for my department involvement, but I believe my people weren't given an option of denying." Madam Bones stated she gave Lucius a look stating that they would be speaking afterward. "Cornelius, why is everyone here?"

"Albus stated that Mr. Potter was in extreme danger and he believed that in order to get Mr. Potter out and to safety we would be needed. I have the removal order already." 

"How did you get the removal order?" Lucius was a bit surprised by that aspect. The order must have only been signed by Minister Fudge.

"He submitted witness statements from fellow students concerning the home life of Mr. Potter. They stated that they knew he was abused as they had seen the bruises, the scars, and rags he was wearing, but I don't understand where they got that idea." Minister Fudge was looking closely at Harry and knew this wasn't the version of the boy that had been described to him.

"Who are your witnesses?" Lucius already knew it had to be someone in the Weasley family.

"There is no need to reveal that information. It's clearly been a misunderstanding." Dumbledore really wasn't expecting Vernon or Petunia to floo Lucius. He had expected that they would have been too intimidated by the Minister and the Aurors to put up much of a fight when he removed Harry from their home.

"I want their names." Madam Bones stated. "You will tell us who. The Dursley family has the right to know, or did you forget slander was illegal?"

"It was Mrs. Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and a Hermione Granger." Auror Johnston stated. "According to their statements, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are close friends of Harry Potter and he told them about the abuse."

"That can't be right." Healer Davidson stated. "Abused children don't speak about their abuse to anyone. It usually takes months of therapy before they will even admit they are abused. They know they aren't being treated correctly, they learn not to trust people." 

"I am not even friends with either of them and have never met Mrs. Weasley." Harry stated as the ones on Harry's side watched Dumbledore closely. They knew the man was minutes away from pulling his wand and memory charming everyone. "They have repeatedly targeted me and my friends in Hogwarts, almost putting a few of us into the Infirmary and when we reported it the Headmaster ignored it as a small prank. Weasley stands in an alcove, while Granger stands guard and delays us for him to cast a tripping jinx at me and my friends, I can show you how many times they have almost sent us down a stairwell."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Don't even think of it." Lucius warned. "I already have a few recording devices hidden and the feed is being sent to a variety of places including Gringotts for our protection."

"Not to mention, we would be filing charges if you tried to memory charm us." Ironclaw remarked. "I will be filing charges concerning the wards, the false reporting, and slander on behalf of the Potter family." Ironclaw handed Madam Bones copies of the reports he had given Dumbledore and Minister Fudge.

"I will also file the reports." Lucius stated. 

"I don't believe that will be necessary, it's really just a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore stated. 

"I want him arrested." Vernon stated. "I will be pressing charges on him, I also want to add attempted kidnapping because this is what it is. He has been trying to take my nephew away from us."

"Arrest him." Madam Bones stated. "Lucius, Cornelius, Mr. Dursley and I need to talk."

"I will go peacefully, but you are making a grave mistake, Harry Potter needs to be under my guidance." Dumbledore warned. "It's for the greater good, you know that Voldemort will return."

"It's been ten years." Lucius stated. "I would think he would have made an appearance by now." He knew Dumbledore was going to call in every favor, bribe as many as he could and get a slap on the wrist, but at least the man would be using up all his favors.

"Take him away." Madam Bones had no idea why Dumbledore was doing such a stupid move, the man was usually smarter than this, she knew he hadn't been relying on her, Lucius or the goblins to appear. If they hadn't Harry would have been under his thumb and it would have been harder to retrieve Harry and put him back with his relatives.

After Dumbledore was escorted out, followed by the group of Aurors and Healer Davidson. Lucius asked, "how long do you think you can hold him?"

"Not long. Cornelius, you're going to have to answer some very tough questions in front of the Wizengamot with Albus." Madam Bones warned. 

"I really thought what they said was the truth." 

"I believe you and it's because you actually wanted to do the right thing, even though it was a carefully planned manipulation, you shouldn't get into too much trouble." Madam Bones stated she could see that Dolores wasn't happy with that view but she was thankful the woman kept her mouth shut. "Madam Umbridge, perhaps you could make sure that everything is in order regarding the Ministry paperwork?" 

Madam Umbridge beamed in surprise. "Of course, I will get right on it." They knew she hated Dumbledore and wanted to get rid of Dumbledore, she believed firmly that if Dumbledore was gone, then her views regarding Muggles and dark creatures would be seen as the correct view and the Wizengamot would start banning them.

"Can we get a restraining order on him?" Vernon asked once Umbridge was gone. "Keep him from returning to our home?"

"I am actually going to issue a magic restraining order and a compliance order that Albus can't meet with Mr. Potter during school without all of the Heads of House being present and Lord Malfoy if Mr. Potter desires Lord Malfoy to be in attendance." Madam Bones paused and decided to warn them. "He won't be charged, he will slip out of this, but we will keep track of everything, it might come in handy in the future."

"We will also." Ironclaw stated. "We will also keep monitoring the wards and will submit random updates."

The adults began to make plans and Harry, with Petunia and Dudley served everyone tea. Harry grinned a bit at Lucius when Lucius stated that they would be looking into everything that Dumbledore might have a hand in and was a bit surprised when Ironclaw, Minister Fudge, and Madam Bones agreed.


	8. Return

Lucius and Severus were sitting in the kitchen having tea while Narcissa and Petunia were putting the finishing touches on their Christmas dinner. The house elves were keeping the children busy, while the Dark Lord and Quirrell were busy crafting some glamour rings for the Dark Lord to use, were sitting in the sitting room off of the kitchen. Everyone could see and hear each other so it made for some bantering back and forth as they worked.

A new plan of action had been drafted after Dumbledore's attempt at removing Harry. Quirrell didn't want to return to Hogwarts, but they decided that the Dark Lord would return as Quirrell. They did have an escape plan in place in case Dumbledore tried to reveal that the real Quirrell was gone. They were up to ten maps, with some improvements by the Dark Lord. 

One of the biggest improvement was an alarm on two original maps that would only allow the owners of the map to hear if Dumbledore was within a thousand feet of the map. The biggest improvement was it would tell you if someone was using an alternate form of themselves from poly-juice to amagi, which it already did previously, but now it gave the name they were, who they were pretending to be, and if they had the dark mark or not. 

Now if you tapped the original two maps with your wand and said the keyword, you could see where anyone who wore the dark mark was at the time. If you said the word again it would show those who supported the dark. Tap it a third time and you could see those who supported Dumbledore. One word would clear it all, revert it back to the original map until you closed it. It had taken a combination of the adults, sneaking into Severus' quarters during that time period, and a lot of revamping of the map but they finally did it. 

Another was a feature that would allow them to revert all of the ten maps to look as if was just notes from a lesson. It would allow them to leave the map opened, without anyone else noticing it. It would enable the students to keep track of where Weasley and Granger were. They created a special color to highlight certain people if you selected their name and said "danger" to the map with your wand touching the name. 

The Severus and Lucius were reviewing the items in the different vaults to see if anything would be useful in protecting the Slytherins when they returned to Hogwarts. All of the first years they felt would be in some danger from Granger and Weasley while they feared the rest of the house would be punished by Dumbledore for his lack of getting Harry into his custody.

"I am going to kill him." Reggie stormed into the kitchen, looking like Reggie. "I want him dead. I can't believe this." Reggie had been at Privat Dr., collecting mail and making the house look as if they were there, just in case Dumbledore had anyone watching the house. They had caught a few Order members at times but weren't sure if they were just checking on the house or if Dumbledore ordered them to watch it.

"What happened?" Petunia asked, calmly, too calmly if you knew her. If they learned one thing when Petunia was to calm it usually meant trouble for whoever she would vent on later.

"Umbridge went to Prophet like we expected. She told the story of how Dumbledore tried to claim Harry was abused. Dumbledore was released like we expect. I got the notice saying he was served the limited magical restraining order. However, Dumbledore went to the Board and now I have to prove that I am not endangering Harry's education, that he is learning all of our customs and beliefs. If I can't they will be hiring a tutor, guess who is the one who volunteered?" Reggie couldn't keep the contempt out of his voice, as he slammed the notices down on the table. The Dark Lord and Quirrell, with Narcissa and Petunia, had joined them at the table.

"It can't be Dumbledore because of the modified restraining order on him." Lucius stated as he picked up the paperwork and began to read. Everyone had seen the article Umbridge started in the Daily Prophet, but it was on the last page and no one really noticed it.

"It won't matter, we can show Harry knows the correct customs and our beliefs." Narcissa stated, "so we show he does and it will be dealt with."

"If we show that, it's going to make him wonder how Harry knows." The Dark Lord commented as he took the papers Lucius finished reading.

"I will make sure it's not him." Lucius snarled. "Arthur Weasley, like he would know our customs and beliefs, they don't even teach their own children."

"That is the answer." Petunia stated. "Show they don't teach their children. What I am wondering is how he did it without Lucius knowing."

"He only needed to go to his supporters, since it is not something the Board would normally deal with, he would only need three or four to agree with him, as he is the Headmaster, to get it done." Lucius answered. He knew exactly who Dumbledore went too. He began to plan who he would need to counter Dumbledore.

"Use that and Petunia's right. Show them they don't. We can take the memories from the different children, have them test the Weasley brats and it will work." Narcissa stated. 

"I still can't believe he is trying this." Reggie complained. "Are we sure it wouldn't be better for me just to take the Lordship and end all this annoyance?"

"It might be, but I really want to save it for if he goes the Sirius release route, which I believe he will try next." The Dark Lord answered. "Have you shown this to Harry?"

"No, he hates Weasley, and after what Weasley's mother did, I can't image what he and the rest of our littles snakes will want to do." Reggie answered. "Arthur Weasley teaching pure-blood customs and beliefs." He couldn't believe Dumbledore was trying it.

"You know we could let it out that Dumbledore wants to use Arthur Weasley to teach Harry. Many would be very outspoken about it. If we release it, wait a few days and have Lucius get assigned to teach him instead." Petunia responded. 

"We could, Rita would shred Arthur Weasley in the paper, so would Umbridge." Lucius responded. "I believe Umbridge will be the one to release the information. She hates muggles and loathes Dumbledore and the Weasley family."

"Reggie write to Fudge, send a copy of this to him, demanding an answer as to how this is happening. Tell him that Harry knows our customs and beliefs. I would reference Harry is a Slytherin and what that means, but I don't trust Dumbledore not to pick up on that. Tell him you would be willing to allow Lucius to teach Harry if necessary. It would pacify him and at the same time get him upset enough to pass this on to Umbridge. He doesn't like conflict, she loves it, so she will see it as a way to get back at Dumbledore for ruining her ploy from the other day." The Dark Lord paused, smirked at them. "Lucius you are going to go to Board and demand an answer on why this was allowed. Dumbledore will state he wants to make sure that Harry knows our customs since he to be a Lord one day. Use it to get that Wizard Custom and Belief class back. Use the fact that Hogwarts has a Muggle Studies course, being taught by a person who never met a Muggle, to remind them that we need to teach our Muggle-born students our customs and beliefs also, after all, Harry was raised by Muggles."

"Just the one class?" Lucius asked. "If I aim for three or more, like getting a law class, an etiquette class, and maybe a dance class, they might go for more than one."

"They will if you tie it in right." Narcissa stated. "If you explain that even muggles need those classes they will add more. Dumbledore opened the door, why not use it to invite the classes he canceled back in."

"Agreed, if you think of more classes add them too. Leave off anything he might be able to claim as dark. Use Beauxbatons Academy of Magic classes as a reference, they are known as a light to grey school." The Dark Lord stated.

"Now, who is going to tell Harry and Severus?" Petunia asked. "Oh, get Severus to teach him. Dumbledore won't object if we use Severus. He still believes that Severus is in his pocket. It will give Severus time to teach Harry your history."

"Have Lucius suggest himself and use Severus as a compromise?" Reggie suggested.

The Dark Lord grinned. "I believe that will work even better. Dumbledore will believe he won in a way, so he will back off a bit."

"I will go and write the letter." Reggie grinned. 

Meanwhile:

Harry, with the selected group of Slytherins, were researching spells and other things to use during the next term. "Marcus, as a prefect, you are allowed out after curfew for patrolling?"

"Yes." Marcus looked at Harry. "What is your idea?"

"That alcove that Weasley and Granger like to use, how hard would it be to set up time-delayed pranks for them, without targeting anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Well, if we had something personal of theirs, we could set it up that way, otherwise, not really sure if there is a way." Marcus replied.

"I thought I saw something in that design book, the one Aunt Cissa and Aunt Petunia used for the sitting room off of the sunroom." Dudley responded. "It talked about being able to change the room to suit the person who entered the room."

"Oh, you're right. I saw that too." Terrence got up and started to look through the pile of books.

"I think it's based on a potion, where you added something personal to it." Draco added. "Mother used it in the sitting room off of their room."

"We can use it on their clothes too." Pansy grinned. "Have one of the house elves wash their clothes in the potion and set the trigger around Hogwarts."

"We have to be original, I want one of us to win that contest." Daphne reminded everyone.

"I can't wait to start next year." Astoria stated.

"If I had known learning stuff could be so much fun, I would have cracked opened the books sooner." Greg laughed as Vincent finished that sentence. While they weren't bad students, they knew they would never be at the top of their class, and were glad their friends helped them when they struggled.

"You know they are going to be watching our every move. So we need to be careful also." Pansy warned. "They almost got us a few times."

"I agree. We can't trust them to stick to that alcove. After that article and Dumbledore's visit to Harry's house, they won't be afraid to try anything." Millie warned. "I don't want to end up in the infirmary because of them."

"We stick to the group plan, even when we are in the dungeons, as I feel Pansy and Millie are right, they will try anything. We already found them in the dungeon before. Also, I was thinking, they want me to go after that stone, why not let them think we are." Harry stated.

"Hit the library and mention looking for Flamel and any other hints they give us. We can always leave the books opened while we do our real work, so they will think we're researching it." Draco started the basic plan.

"Yes, make sure we are heard talking about it. Limit it to our friends outside of our house, but let the others tell people they are wondering what we are researching." Daphne added.

Soon they had their plans revamped, with spells and potions to aid them.

__________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord was lying in Harry's arms, being petted. His nose was twitching, but he was relaxed. He was listening to the children chat. He had agreed to come in this form as a way to protect the children. The real Quirrell was currently at Hogwarts, covering for him until tomorrow. 

The compartment door was slammed opened and Weasley and Granger were standing there. "Harry, did you have a nice holiday?" Granger asked.

"Fine." Harry answered. "So if we add knotgrass, do you think that would work?" He asked Draco, making up some question. 

"It might if we countered the nightshade with some fairy dust." Draco answered, pretending to understand what Harry was talking about.

"I am telling you, Daphne, if we used the silver comb with that skirt it would go so much better." Pansy remarked, ignoring Granger.

"I was thinking of the green one." Daphne answered. None of them were going to continue on with their original conversations.

They all stopped talking as Granger and Weasley proceeded to sit down. Granger sat down between Draco and Harry, while Weasley sat between Harry and Greg. "Excuse us, but we had a full compartment." Draco was trying to push Granger away.

"It's just cozy now." Granger responded. "What potion were you discussing, based off of the comment I would say it's Skel-Gro you want to revamp."

"No." Draco and Harry replied. 

"Go away." Harry ordered. 

"Where did you get the rabbit from? You know it's not allowed on the pet list." Granger responded. "Professor Dumbledore won't allow you to keep it."

"Neither is a rat. Yet, look at what Weasley has sticking out of his pocket. Where did you get that mangy thing? The gutter?" Pansy asked, her nose wrinkled up in distaste.

"He was my brother's until he made Prefect. I got him after that."

"Oh, a hand me down pet." Daphne icy tone of voice was free of emotion.

"Is that just special? His parents got him a hand me down pet." Blaise laughed. "I didn't think people did that."

"Leave Scabbers alone, he may not look like much and likes to eat but he is a good pet. My brother Percy had him for almost 10 years." Weasley defended.

At those words, the Dark Lord sat up and looked at the rat, he glanced at Harry, and from the frozen hand on his body, he knew Harry realized they just found Pettigrew. They had seen the name on the map but didn't know how he was at Hogwarts. They now knew where to find Pettigrew if they needed him. The Dark Lord laid back down as Draco said, "I'm going to get Marcus."

"Get me for what?" Marcus responded as he entered the compartment. "Why was your door opened?"

"Granger and Weasley arrived uninvited and sat down. We didn't want to get into trouble for forcing them to leave after we asked, so I was going to get you." Draco responded.

"Granger, Weasley leave." Marcus ordered. 

"We were just trying to find out how Harry enjoyed his holiday when I heard them discussing a potion and wanted to find out more information on it, as it sounded interesting." Granger responded. 

"Don't forget to mention you threatened to go to Dumbledore about Harry's familiar." Pansy sweetly added.

"First, it's Professor Dumbledore, he deserves our respect, he is our elder and our Headmaster. Second, I didn't threaten anything. I simply stated that rabbits weren't allowed and that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't like it."

"Yes, a threat." Marcus smirked. "Very clear."

"Figures a snake would twist things around like that. I told you, Hermione, that all snakes are evil." Weasley growled as he stood up. "They are turning Harry evil." He pointed to Harry, who just looked at him.

"You two need to leave, but first a parting gift, detention for you for slander against Harry and Slytherin house, five points for failure to leave when asked, five points for threats." Marcus grinned. "I am sure Professor Snape will be very interested in hearing about this." 

Weasley went to open his mouth, Granger elbowed him and stated. "You can't do any of that. We haven't done a thing."

"Let's see who is believed? We shall see, after all, there are two prefects and six Slytherins against you two." Marcus responded.

"I see only one." Granger replied.

"I have been standing here since you entered." Tara Ambrose said as she made herself known. "I am the Ravenclaw sixth year Prefect, and Marcus missed Andy joining us. He is fifth-year prefect for Ravenclaw. So I am sure we can make the punishment stick." She sweetly said. 

"I am going to speak to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore about this. It's unfair." Granger replied.

"Grow up." Greg stated. "You got caught. You do the crime, you do the time."

"Just because you are Dumbledore's pets you can't get away with everything." Vincent added. 

"Guys, let them leave. We don't need to defend ourselves or lower ourselves down to their level. Let them argue if they want. They won't win and if they leave, we can avoid listening to them whine about how unfair life is. Poor misunderstood Gryffindorks." Harry commented. "Now, shoo, go away." He made the shooing motion with his hands. 

Granger and Weasley stomped away to the laughter of the others in the compartment. They heard a humph that they knew Granger had either hit or elbowed Weasley to keep him quiet. "That was interesting." Draco finally said. 

"Very, it now appears they are going to try forcing their friendship on us. I wonder if it will just be when others are around or all the time." Harry commented. 

"I say when others are around. Why else do it? If they can tell people they are your friend and seen as sitting down with you, it would be believable. Thanks, Tara and Andy. I appreciate that backup." Marcus stated.

"You're welcome. Those two are going to be a problem. I hope Uncle Lucius will get Dumbledore tied up in a nice present soon." Tara stated. Many didn't realize that Tara was Lucius' grand niece. 

"I am hoping Dumbledore will be gone soon. Tried of him favoring the lions." Andy replied. "I better go and inform the other prefects of what happened. I can't wait to tell Percy Weasley, he is going to be furious. He hates all rule breaking." Andy left with a grin on his face.

"I want to see it too." Tara stated and grabbed Marcus' arm. "You know you want too." 

"I do." Marcus smirked as they left the compartment. 

"I wonder if we can get the memory of it later?" Pansy questioned.

"I am sure we will hear about it. Uncle Severus will tell us how Dumbledore reacted also." Draco commented. "This is going to be so fun this term."

____________________________________________________________

Harry carried the Dark Lord to his dorm before he headed to the Welcoming Feast. "See you later." 

The Dark Lord shifted and gave him a quick hug. "Be careful, I still don't trust Dumbledore of his two idiots."

"I will be. Draco and Pansy are waiting for me at the entrance to the dungeons. Draco has the map." Harry commented.


	9. Jan-June 1st Year

Draco quickly made his way to Severus' office. He knocked but didn't want for permission before he entered. He looked around, seeing just Blaise and Theo working on their homework using Severus' books. "Uncle Severus, Granger and the younger Weasley are up in Dumbledore's office, McGonagall just pulled Harry with her."

Severus rose from his seat. "Train?"

"I think so. She didn't say anything, but from what I heard earlier, the twins and Percy were trying to talk them from going to Dumbledore."

Severus had been warned by the Dark Lord about what happened on the train. His prefects had also informed him about the situation, but the Dark Lord warned that he didn't think the duo would listen. He headed to Dumbledore's office, as he approached he could hear "we need him to calm down. We need Severus here." He recognized McGonagall's voice.

He didn't even bother to knock, he entered the office and saw books flying around, Granger and the two Weasleys were hiding behind the couch. There was parchment forming into a tornado, and Dumbledore and McGonagall were trying to get near Harry, but the boy was keeping them away with some type of shield. Severus slowly approached Harry. "Harry, look at me." Severus whispered. He walked closer, he kept repeating the phrase, quietly, as he moved closer to him.

"Severus, he was fine, until Albus tried to make him take a truth serum. He refused, and Albus started adding detentions." 

"Why?" Severus asked, as he finally got close enough to pull Harry into his arms. "I got you, Harry. Minerva, summon my potion pouch, in there is a calming draught. Don't try to get close to him. I will summon the potion, and give it to him." McGonagall followed Severus' orders, as her other Gryffindors came out of hiding and Dumbledore started to right things. Once the potion was in Harry, he melted into Severus. "Now, why was he called up here? Why the truth serum?"

"It had to do with the train. It appears that they reported to Albus that Harry was a problem on the train, and brought a rabbit as a pet." McGonagall stated.

"I see." Severus answered. "So the fact that two Ravenclaw Prefects agreed with my Slytherin Prefect didn't enter into the matter?"

"I was in the process of informing Albus that, when he mentioned truth serum, and started to questioning Mr. Potter about his relatives."

"Albus?" Severus faced him.

"I am just trying to get to the bottom of the facts."

"So you ignored the magical restraining order, in essence. Called Mr. Potter up to here, despite the fact that there were other Slytherins involved. Have you forgotten the last term?"

Dumbledore didn't reply, but Harry did. "I am not coming up here without you or Lord Malfoy. He keeps breaking the rules and laws."

"Indeed." Severus stated. 

"For ignoring the advice of others, and trying to get Mr. Potter into trouble for something he didn't do, I am assigning another week of detention." McGonagall stated. "As for the rabbit, if you get rid of your rat, Lee Jordan gets rid of his spider, and every other student in this school who has an illegal pet also, mind you I will inform them it was your objections that caused this new policy, then Mr. Potter will get rid of his rabbit."

"Minerva, I believe it was a slight misunderstanding. No one will be getting rid of their pets." Dumbledore stated.

Severus knew why Dumbledore wanted to keep an eye on Pettigrew. He also knew that if Dumbledore forced everyone to get rid of their illegal pets, many parents would be up in arms, and with everyone already angry at the man, it would be another mark against Dumbledore. "The rabbit he was carrying, was actually a rabbit for potions ingredients I will be needing in the upcoming months. So, therefore, Mr. Potter doesn't have an illegal pet, and I believe we shouldn't be breaking the rules because Gryffindors can't follow them." 

"I can't get rid of Scabbers." Weasley whined.

"You should have thought of that when you were warned last night." Severus answered. Harry was almost asleep. "I need to get Mr. Potter to his dorm before he is completely asleep. Albus, you were warned, please heed the warnings."

Severus got Harry to wake up enough to walk to the dorm. He was hoping McGonagall would provide him with any information that Dumbledore might have stated after they left the Headmaster's office. Once the dorm, he sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. "What caused the accidental magic?"

"He kept trying to cast compulsion spells on me." Harry yawned. "This was after he mentioned the truth serum. I believe he wanted to ask questions about my home life, like how I know Lucius and relatives."

"I agree. I will warn Lucius and Marvolo." Severus rose. "Get some sleep, you will sleep most of the night."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting in the common room. "I want them to pay." He was telling his friends. 

"I agree."

"So do we." The group of older Slytherins added. 

"Great, I have a few ideas." Harry grinned. "Erica, where is your potion book? Terrance, we are going to need your charm book, and Julius, grab that book your uncle sent you." The three took off to gather their books. "Girls, we are going to need your help on some shampoos and sewing. Guys, we need to gather what the girls want. It's time for those Gryffindors to really look like lions."

___________________________________________________________________________

Everyone laughed as Granger and Weasley walked in, on all fours, dressed in a little kids lion outfit, with an afro like mane, whiskers on their face, and a swaying tail. When they went to speak, only meowing came out of their mouths. 

"I hope someone got pictures." Draco commented.

"Already arranged." Pansy smirked. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord leaned a bit closer to Severus. "I see Harry has been at work."

"Actually, it was most of Slytherin." Severus commented. 

Dumbledore stood up. "While I enjoy a great prank, this is getting out of hand. I would like the counter spoken by lunch."

"That isn't happening." Severus muttered.

_________________________________________________________________________

"They are following you again." Pansy said from her spot in the library. She had been looking at the map to see if Granger and Weasley had been following them. 

"Good. Theo, you know what to do."

Theo nodded, got up, went into the stacks and waited. When he saw Granger and Weasley take a seat, he pulled out a book, glanced at Blaise, who joined him. "I found it. I found Nicholas Flamel." Theo told him, not very quietly.

"Good, now we can figure out what is there." 

"Yes, according to this, it's called the Philosopher's Stone." Theo stated.

"Does it say what it does?" Blaise peered at the book.

"No, not that I have read so far. I believe we need to research it some more." 

Pansy nodded her head, to let them know that Granger and Weasley were interested. "I can see if Professor Snape will give us access to the Unrestricted Section." Blaise said. 

"Let's go." Theo put the book back.

Pansy and Daphne watched Granger take the book.

________________________________________________

The next few months they lead Granger and Weasley around. They slowly placed information for the duo to find. The Dark Lord and Severus had already explored the area below Fluffy and made sure that if the duo did try anything, they wouldn't be hurt. 

Severus and the Dark Lord still kept up the dueling clubs. Lucius kept Dumbledore busy with the Ministry and the Board. They were getting new classes, and some old ones returned. The duo was getting pranked by almost everyone as they were getting more and more annoying, believing that Dumbledore was keeping them safe from anything they wanted to do. 

______________________________________________________

"Look, Blaise, they are heading there." Theo stated. 

"Figures, the one night that almost everyone is off with the Dark Lord." Blaise groaned. Theo and Blaise had remained behind, since it was their turn, in the common room to make sure no one would find out about the Slytherin's dueling club. 

The duo closed the map, and they headed to the lower level in the dungeons. They gave the password to the room and made their way over to Severus and the Dark Lord. "Dumbledore left, and the annoying duo is heading towards the third floor." Blaise told them.

"Let's go and save the lions." The Dark Lord grinned. While they had made sure they wouldn't get killed, they knew they might get hurt. "Everyone head back to the dorm. Stay there. We don't want to give the lions any reasons to question any snake. Prefects make sure everyone is accounted for."

Severus and the Dark Lord headed to the third floor. "You know he wanted Harry or Longbottom to do this."

"That is why Longbottom had detention with Filch after I sent the note to Dumbledore. so he wouldn't find out about it." The Dark Lord stated. 

They found Fluffy sleeping and the trap door opened. They sighed. "Lions." They stated together. They quickly made their way to the chess board and found Weasley, unconscious. Severus sent a Patronus to McGonagall and Poppy to inform them. 

They looked at the potions and realized that if Severus hadn't changed the potions, Granger would have drunk the poison. "Idiot girl." Muttered Severus. 

They found Granger staring at the mirror. "Ms. Granger, I do believe you and Mr. Weasley are going to find yourself suspended for the beginning of next year." Granger spun around and saw the two Professors there. "Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey are on their way to take care of your friend. Now it's time to leave."

"But-" She looked at the mirror to the two Professors. Before she could respond McGonagall arrived.

"Oh, thank Merlin." McGonagall stated. "Ms. Granger, it's time to leave."

Together, the three Professors, with Granger, headed back to where Poppy was working on Weasley. "He is fine, just a slight concussion. He will be fine in the morning." 

Before anyone could respond, Dumbledore arrived. "Oh." He looked around. "What happened?

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley decided to ignore the warnings and head down here. Clearly, endangering themselves. I do believe two weeks suspension are in order." Severus stated.

"Now, I don't believe that is necessary, they clearly had a reason for being down here." Dumbledore stated.

"I would love to hear it." McGonagall stated. 

"We thought the Philosopher's Stone was in danger. We thought Professor Snape was after it." Granger stated. "It was stolen from Gringotts, and when Headmaster Dumbledore mentioned the third-floor corridor being off limits, we knew it was here."

"So you ignored the warnings, didn't bother to inform any Professors, and decided to protect the stone yourself? Two first years against a fully trained wizard or witch? Yes, I see, the greatest minds at work." Severus commented.

"Let's discuss this up in my office." Dumbledore commented, and guided everyone out of the lower level of the castle. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry and Draco exchanged looks as Dumbledore started speaking at the Leaving Feast. "Yes, very good Slytherin, however, we do have a slight change to the points." 

"He isn't?" Severus asked.

"He is." The Dark Lord responded. 

Everyone, but the Gryffindors, were in shock as Dumbledore gave Granger and Weasley enough points to allow the Gryffindors to take the House Cup. McGonagall looked furious, as did the rest of the staff. The two of them were going to spend the first two weeks for next year on suspension, and a month in detention. They didn't do a thing to earn the points they were being awarded. "Draco, I do believe it's time."

"I agree." Draco responded, and soon everyone in Slytherin knew the plan was in effect.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Severus and the Dark Lord watched the map, as all of their snakes were working around the different areas of the Castle. They weren't worried about them needing sleep since they could sleep on the train. They also knew no one else was awake as it was after 3 AM in the morning. They could see Harry, with Draco, and a group of ten upper years was working at the Headmaster's guardian. They weren't sure what they were doing, but they knew it was going to be interesting. "I am looking forward to seeing what they are doing."

"So am I." The Dark Lord responded. "They borrowed a lot of books for this prank."

"They worked for the last few days in the potion labs too. Used all four of the labs, at one point I think Ernie and the others had five cauldrons going." 

______________________________________________________________________

Severus, with the Dark Lord, was walking towards the staff room. So far they hadn't seen any changes, and they were wondering what their snakes had done. They were sitting in the staff room when Dumbledore arrived. His clothes were all black with dancing snakes. "Turning Slytherin?" Hooch asked, trying not to smirk. 

"I can't find the counter. All my robes, when I dress are fine, it's when I leave my quarters that they change." Dumbledore responded. 

"Your guardian is also affected by something. It keeps saying Gryffindors are cheaters." McGonagall glared at Dumbledore.

"I am aware. I am working on the problem." 

_______________________________________________________________

Severus and the Dark Lord were finally able to leave Hogwarts. After spending hours greeting everyone, relaxing and just enjoying being home, Severus' curiosity got the better of him. "Harry, what did you do to the castle?"

"You will have to wait until we return. We set everything up to go off on the day after we return." 

"That is why you asked me that." Lucius answered. 

"Yes, figure it will be a nice welcome back gift to the old fool." Draco answered. "I can't wait to see his face."


	10. 2nd Year

The summer passed fairly quickly. All the children spent a few weeks with a tutor. They learned magical law and some political science, as the adults wanted them prepared for the new classes. They also spent a few weeks traveling to different places. Vernon, aka Reggie, Petunia, and Dudley spent the whole summer at Malfoy Manor much to the great annoyance of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was still trying to fix his robes and the gargoyle. He refused to ask for assistance, not that anyone really offered. The staff had made it clear they weren't happy with what he had done. A lot of parents had also written to the Board demanding an explanation for what happened. The Board launched a full inquiry and Dumbledore had spent weeks trying to defend himself. 

Dumbledore had fumed when he was informed he was now on a warning notice. The Board had spoken to Hermione and Ron. They had statements from the staff, with memories of the events from Severus, the Dark Lord, Minerva, and Poppy. 

Dumbledore was also upset that the Dark Lord was returning as Quirrell. He had lined up the fraud Lockhart, but the Board refused to even consider it, especially since they finally had a returning professor for the DADA position. 

Just when Dumbledore thought it couldn't get any worse, Madam Bones launched an investigation concerning his attempt to give Harry Potter truth serum. He got fined, and the magical restraining order was extended. He also had to issue a formal apology. 

Severus and the Dark Lord arrived back at Malfoy Manor after the first staff meeting of the year. They were both laughing as they explained that Dumbledore's robes were still Slytherin Green and that the Board and Ministry were forcing him to adjust the house banners and he would have to formally apologize at the Welcoming Feast. 

"He is going to be unbearable after that." The Dark Lord finished explained. 

"Hopefully, we can keep him busy with the Wizengamot and Board. I am still wondering why he wanted Lockhart hired." Lucius had been pondering that idea for a bit. "The man is clearly a fraud, so we know can't teach the students anything."

"I think that is the reason. He wants everyone to rely on him, see him as the modern day Merlin. He wants to be all powerful, and what better way than to make sure that you are known as the most powerful?" The Dark Lord commented. "He wants to control everyone and everything."

"True, at the meeting you could see how much he didn't like the idea of not having any control over Harry. Last year, every time he returned from Wizengamot or a Board meeting, it appeared as if he was sulking." Severus knew the man most likely had thrown a temper tantrum in his office, as each time he had been up there, some of his knickknacks were missing.

"Well, if this year goes as well in Wizengamot and the Board, he is going to have a lot more to sulk about. I have already spoken to a few of the neutral Lords and some of the more darker leaning light Lords, we have some bills about abuse, creature rights, and even a new idea for an orphanage we will be presenting." Lucius knew the bills would pass now that Dumbledore wasn't Chief Warlock any longer. 

"The next two weeks are going to be extremely annoying. He wants all of the staff to attend dinner each night now until the term starts unless we have a good excuse, we have to attend each meal. I do believe I will be brewing a lot more." 

"I don't believe he can require that, but I will need to double check." Lucius hoped he could get Dumbledore into more trouble. 

"I think the man needs to be medicated." The Dark Lord commented. "We have to head back soon, or he will toss a fit."

_________________________________________________________

Harry and Draco made their way to where their friends were sitting on the train. Once inside, they put up charms and wards to keep Weasley and Granger away. They did a few laughs as Weasley tried to force the door opened after Granger's spells failed. "Another one?" Pansy asked, seeing a female with the Weasley's hair.

"It appears so." Theo looked at the girl. The girl was clearly staring at Harry. "Harry, I think you have a stalker."

"I am aware. She followed me when we were in Diagon Alley. Her mother and Granger were drooling over that idiot Lockhart, while we were shopping and every time I turned around she was staring at me."

"It was very creepy." Draco smirked as he looked at Harry. "I wonder if they ever figured out the counter?"

"No, I don't think so. I bet it had to wear off." Harry returned the smirk, as they remembered Ginny screaming at her twin brothers for turning her into a huge Bantam Hen. "Her mother can certainly screech." 

"I think the whole alley heard her." Draco didn't know anyone who could scream that loud and that long. 

"I did get a note from the twins, they wanted the spell. I believe she spent a lot of time as a hen." 

_____________________________________________________________

The first year sorting was over, and before Dumbledore could speak a loud bang went off and everything was green, with silver trim around the doors, windows, edges of the tables and chairs. The walls were green, the floor. Everyone was wearing a Slytherin colored robe, except for those who were in Slytherin, they remained dressed in the school uniform. The ceiling was filled with snakes slithering through a lush green field. Filch came running into the Great Hall. "The whole castle is green!" He bellowed.

The Dark Lord and Severus looked down at the Slytherin table, every single Slytherin was watching the reactions of the staff and students. Some students were clearly confused, some were screaming at the Weasley twins, others were screaming at those in Slytherin. Dumbledore rose and shot a firecracker into the air. "Everyone sit back down." Dumbledore remained standing. "Now, before we address this issue, there are a few things I need to take care of. First, a change in banners. Slytherin won the house cup honestly, and I had no right to diminish their achievement. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, while did indeed perform those tasks, they did with the aid of four staff members. If Professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell and Madam Pomfrey hadn't interfered, Miss Granger wouldn't be with us. So, therefore, I am awarding Slytherin House the cup."

Some in Gryffindor house started booing while the other houses clapped. The Weasley Twins rose. "You know it wasn't right. We need to earn it honorable or it means nothing." They said together, and the booing stopped. They returned to their seats. 

"Second, I am offering my sincere apologies to Mr. Harry Potter for the injustices I tried to enforce on him last year. I do hope we can begin again, after all, you are the Boy-Who-Lived, and we must respect that. We mustn't allow slight misunderstandings to stand in our way of forging a new path for our future."

Harry glared and slowly rose. "Professor Dumbledore, you wronged me in more ways than one. The latest being your attempt to force me to take truth serum when three perfects informed you that I had done nothing wrong, but Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger insisted I was at fault. Because of them, a lot of people lost their pets due to their lies, and you say you are apologizing because I am the Boy-Who-Lived and you need to respect that. I am sorry sir, but you need to respect every student and their rights. As to the Boy-Who-Lived title you insist on using, which I loathe, I didn't do anything to save myself. It was my mother, it is her we should honor." Harry personally wanted to hex the man. How dare he! That wasn't an apology. That was a badly formed excuse. Harry promptly left the feast, followed by every Slytherin, a vast majority of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, with the Weasley Twins, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown. 

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised. "I don't think he expected Harry to stand up for himself." The Dark Lord commented.

"No, and Minerva looks ready to kill him."

"I am sure this will make the papers and to the members of the Board." 

"Albus! I can't believe you." Minerva rose. "Students, please report to your common rooms, dinner will be served there while we work on returning the castle back to its normal colors." 

The remaining students rose and chatter filled the hall as they left. Filius pulled out his wand. "Let's get this over with, it's going to be a long night." Filius started muttering in gobblygook. It didn't take an Einstein to realize the half-goblin was also unhappy with the Headmaster.

Severus and the Dark Lord knew the dungeons were fine, as they had seen where Harry and the rest of Slytherin had placed the pranks when they watched the map last June. "We will start in the dungeons." Severus didn't give anyone a chance to answer as he and the Dark Lord made their escape.

"You know, I have to say this was a well thought out prank." The Dark Lord was looking at the entrance way. 

"I agree. Fifty points to Slytherin for retaining their dignity." 

"Twenty points for staying united." The Dark Lord grinned. "Dumbledore is going to hate that."

"Indeed."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was getting really annoyed. He had a huge stalker, and she wouldn't leave him alone. The worse part was she seemed to bring her brother and Granger along for the ride. The two were always looking for his stalker and usually found her, dragged her to wherever Harry was sitting and try to force a conversation. Harry was heading back to his common room with his stalker behind him. "Will you go away? I would like to walk by myself to my common room." 

Weaslette squeaked and ran off. He headed to Severus' office. The door was surprisingly opened. He entered and found Severus at his desk. "I saw." The door closed. 

"Is there anything we can do? Between her and Creevey, I can't get anything done in the library. Mrs. Pince threw him out after he started taking pictures of me." 

"I believe Lucius is working on it. Part of the problem is Dumbledore and the Weasley's good reputation. Regarding Mr. Creevey, it seems he has been sending the photos home, and his parents are muggles. They have been sharing them with relatives. Madam Bones already informed Dumbledore that he had to speak to him." 

"One down. Can I use my memories to stop her? Some of my friends too?" 

"I will speak to Lucius. Just don't do anything. You know Dumbledore is looking for a reason to get you into his office." 

"Granger and Weasley are also trying to be friends still, at least when people are around. He still does his snide comments." 

"You can vent your anger tonight. The Dark Lord will be leading the Defense Club. Tomorrow night is the one for the school." 

"Good, I can blow Granger's head off a few times." Each week the junior Death Eaters had lessons. Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord rotated so that no one would suspect anything. Harry or the Dark Lord would put up parsel wards to keep Dumbledore from finding out they were using a lower dungeon classroom for the lessons. 

"Have they been giving you a hard time in your classes or in the halls?" 

"When there isn't anyone around. They have toned down compared to last year. I think it's because of Dumbledore." 

"I believe Dumbledore warned them, especially since Lucius has been asking for weekly detention reports, with the Board's approval."

Harry grinned. "I'm off to speak to a few people."

"Don't get caught." Harry turned and gave him a "you didn't just say that' look. "Force of habit." Severus waved his hand in dismissal.

__________________________________________________________________________________

For the next few months Granger, Weasley, and Weaslette found themselves earning a lot of detentions, from all the staff. McGonagall had issued a warning to them, shortly after Lucius had paid a visit concerning the stalking and other issues. Dumbledore, like normal, tried to claim it was a slight misunderstanding and that if Harry spent time with them, they would be guiding forces in showing inter-house unity. 

Harry refused to have anything to do with them, and all of Slytherin house worked hard with a select group of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors to keep the trio busy with pranks and in detentions. Granger for hitting people, Weasley for his mouth and pulling his wand on people, and his sister for her Bat-Bogey Hex that she liked to cast on anyone who tried to keep her away from Harry. 

Neville and Luna were a surprising pair to see in Slytherin common room, and Severus was adjusting to seeing them when Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and the Weasley twins with Lee Jordan and Katie Bell started attending. Severus looked at the cramped common room and made arrangements for more furniture to appear. "If anyone mentions this, I will keep you in detention for the rest of the year, but in order for that prank to work, you need to cut in half the amount of frog's liver and add 4 flobber-worms, it will give you the color you want, and it won't be able to be canceled by a simple counter, it will have to wear off."

"I told you." Harry gloated. 

"Yeah, yeah, now do the Herbology assignment without my help." Neville stuck his tongue out.

"Now, now, don't go crazy, Nev." 

"Thank you, Professor." The house spoke almost as one as Severus sat down to do his normal assisting with assignments. 

"Remember-"

"Don't get caught." 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius was sitting in the kitchen with Petunia, Narcissa, and Reggie, he had removed his glamours. "Dumbledore won't be able to get Harry away from you. Madam Bones closed all those avenues." 

"Do you think he will try getting Sirius out?" Petunia had been so fearful of what tricks Dumbledore might try. While she was used to the magical world, she didn't know Dumbledore enough to know how the man would react to changes. What she did know made her sick.

"He already put in the paperwork. Reggie, with Narcissa's backing, need to remove him from the family, officially. Your father already filed the paperwork, your mother wanted him expelled immediately but your father wanted to wait to see if he could change Sirius' mind." 

"Won't he know I did it?" Reggie knew Sirius would feel the family magic leave, but since he was in Azkaban, he truly wouldn't feel it since the Dementors usually drained a persons magic and happiness. Despair is a large drain on a wizard. 

"No, because your father signed paperwork and dated it." 

"It will keep Harry safe?" Petunia didn't want Reggie to hurt his brother, but Sirius never really cared about his brother or family. Sirius cared more for James Potter, for pranking, for getting away from his family than being around for his brother.

"Yes. He will have no claim. Yes, he is the godfather, but he will have no name, no home, and while the Ministry will reimburse him for the years he has served, it won't be enough to pay for a new home, medical expenses, and Hogwarts."

"Let's do it." Reggie rose and retrieved the family tree. Narcissa was now sitting opposite him. "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, call upon our family magic to remove one who has failed to honor the family code of Toujours Pur. I am fulfilling the request of our father, Orion Regulus Black. I call forth the judgment failing to put the purity of family first. I remove Sirius Orion Black from the family."

"I, Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black, call forth magic to support the judgment request by Regulus Arcturus Black, and their father the former Lord Black, for the removal of Sirius Orion Black." 

"So mote it be." All said. 

_________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord wanted to kill Granger. "Miss Granger, when I said four feet I mean four feet. Not eight, that is why you got a P. I only read the first four feet, as I warned you I would do. I will also remove points if your writing gets any smaller for you to put all that useless information in."

"That isn't fair. I did the assignment. You can't fail me because I wrote more." Granger was barely passing DADA and Potions because of this unfair policy. 

"Mr. Malfoy, was the assignment explained?" The Dark Lord lost the stutter when he returned. He produced a mind healer certificate to explain how he received help to lose his stutter.

"Yes, Sir." Draco resisted the urge to smirk. This was becoming regular recurrence, and each time Granger would whine to the Headmaster, and next time the instructions would cover whatever area Granger complained about. 

"Mr. Potter, was the specifics of the required length mentioned?" The Dark Lord knew all the students were enjoying this. Severus and the Dark Lord decided not to take points until the girl would challenge them. They found the students like them for it while growing annoyed with Granger for losing points when the instructions were clearly spelled out.

"Yes, Sir." 

"Mr. Longbottom, did I not specifically say that the assignment wasn't to be over four feet or you would fail?" Longbottom was a bit of surprise since he had been spending time with the snakes, he had grown more confident and it was showing in his work and attitude.

"Yes, Sir." Neville's voice was firm, not stuttering, not trying to shrink into himself.

"Miss Lavender, did I also warn about writing smaller to not exceed the required length?"

"Yes, Sir." Lavender had warned Granger about this very problem. 

"Miss Patil, did I also warn about writing bigger to meet that required length?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Now Miss Granger what part did you fail to understand?" The Dark Lord covered his annoyance. He hated wasting all this time because of an idiot girl who didn't want to follow directions. 

"Hermione, just forget it, he's a git." Weasley tried to whisper but failed.

"Thank you for that character assessment, Mr. Weasley. Detention with Mr. Filch tonight, 7, do not be late." 

"I can't Sir, I already have a detention with Professor McGonagall, tonight, and one tomorrow night with Professor Flitwick." 

"Saturday, I will have Mr. Filch inform you of the time." The Dark Lord wondered what the boy did to get detentions with Minerva and Filius. 

"Turn to page 49. Read the description of the spell. You should have already reviewed it, we will be breaking into teams to practice." 

_____________________________________________________________

Dumbledore entered the staff room for the early morning staff meeting he had called. "Good morning." He knew he wasn't going to get a response. Most of the staff was trying to wake up. It was why he selected to have them this early. "I'm a bit concerned about Hermione Granger, Ron, and Ginny Weasley." 

"Albus, I'm not removing their detentions. They have been informed numerous times about their behavior. They have selected to ignore the warnings." Minerva put her teacup down.

"I have to agree. Despite all the times I have informed Miss Granger the exact assignment, she still insists that she can turn her double the written assignment, with her writing so small I had to enlarge it twice to read it." Filius was also getting annoyed with Dumbledore for always defending the three of them and what they were doing to other students. The three acted like they owned the school.

"Mr. Weasley is failing my class because he doesn't even try to do anything in my class. He just expects Mr. Longbottom to do it all. While Miss Granger is always trying to correct everyone." Pomona Stout was getting annoyed. "Mr. Longbottom is natural, and she actually told him how to clip some of my roses." 

"I am having the same problem with Miss Granger." Numerous staff members added as Severus added: "she has to be right, and if it's in one book, then it's right."

"I will speak to her." Dumbledore sighed. He had hoped to get this over quickly, but clearly, his pawns were alienating everyone instead of gaining Harry Potter's trust. "How is Ginny doing?"

"Miss Weasley needs to get control over following Mr. Potter. She has been turning in her assignments and test with the name Ginny Potter, Lady Potter, Mrs. Harry Potter, decorated with hearts over the i's. She even corners him in the halls. When she does, her brother believes he has to defend her and starts a fight." Minerva had spoken to the girl numerous times but nothing helped. "She is going to fail if her idea of being Mrs. Harry Potter isn't nipped in the butt." 

"I see, and that is why Ron has had so many detentions?" 

"When he isn't fighting, he is teasing first years. He calls Severus and Quirinus gits when referencing them. He shows a lack of respect for most of the staff and when he does, Miss Granger hits him." Minerva had become the unofficial spokeswoman for the staff.

"I see. I had hoped to cut down on the detentions." 

"Albus, they can't go unpunished. While I do agree they are spending a lot of time in detention, which clearly isn't effective, we can't let them slide. They have been bragging to all the students that you will keep them from failing and keep them from detentions if they went to you." 

Dumbledore looked around to his staff, all of them were clearly not happy with the way things were going this year, he wasn't either, but he wasn't for different reasons. "I will speak to Molly and perhaps if we could keep the detentions to the weekends, to enable them to complete their assignments." 

Those who understood Gaelic agreed with Minerva about Molly being the cause, along with Albus.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

"The Board has been very concerned with the number of detentions for the three of them. At first, Dumbledore, Doge, and Ellias claimed they weren't important and they came from one or two professors who Dumbledore would be speaking too." Lucius had come to officially visit his son but stopped by Severus' quarters on the way out. 

"That explains our early morning staff meeting." Severus was wondering what Dumbledore was trying to accomplish.

"It does." The Dark Lord had been trying to figure out what Dumbledore's morning meetings were about.

"The interesting thing was he didn't think anyone would be reviewing the detention reports, so Ted Tonks and Augusta Longbottom called him on the reports. So now he has to rein them in. Second, a few parents wrote about Ginny Weasley's stalking. They want her to see a mind healer, especially when a few parents mentioned she refers to herself as Harry's girlfriend and how they are going to be married." The Board's reaction to that had been interesting, thought Lucius, it had gained him more support. 

"We heard. Minerva was actually surprising in standing up to Dumbledore. She wants something done." The Dark Lord found it funny that Dumbledore was really using three students as pawns to try and control Harry. The man clearly didn't realize that Harry wasn't going to be controlled by him or anyone. "I don't want them to fail out because of him."

"I agree, perhaps speak to Granger's parents. I am not sure what to do about the Weasleys." The Dark Lord was hoping the girl's parents were smarter.

"I will take Augusta with me. Dumbledore won't be able to say I did anything to the muggles." Lucius knew she would go with him, and it would stop Dumbledore from whining to his friends.

"I would take Ted Tonks and Lady Longbottom. It would be a powerful statement against Dumbledore and hopefully, they will take it seriously." The Dark Lord hoped so. He hated to see another child's life destroyed because of Dumbledore. "Black?" 

"I'm not sure. He hasn't mentioned him lately. Getting Pettigrew would help us." Lucius knew Fudge was trying to keep Dumbledore away from him until the public had a new scandal to sink their teeth into. Madam Bones warned Dumbledore if he tried to interfere with Harry, she would investigate him.

"We will get him. The maps will help us locate him." Severus and the Dark Lord, along with the Slytherins had been using the maps to make sure Harry stayed safe, keep an eye on Dumbledore, and make sure that Weasley didn't hurt anyone. 

"I better get back to my quarters." The Dark Lord transformed into a bunny, and after Lucius left, Severus carried him back to the Defense corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost the end of the year, their yearly exams were finished, and next week they would be going home. The three annoyances were still getting detentions, and Granger had been furious about the Board visiting her parents. The Weasley twins had to stop her and their sister a few times from hitting Harry, who knew if he hit them back, he would be the one in trouble. The two girls took a lot of advantage in that. Granger had hit Harry hard enough to leave bruises. They weren't gentle tap like she tried to claim.

Harry was carrying the Dark Lord in his bunny form down the hall to Severus' quarters when Granger and the two Weasleys appeared in front of him. Weasley had his wand out. An ambush. This wasn't looking good, even if the Dark Lord transformed, how others might see him. Harry clutched the Dark Lord close, as the black bunny was trying to get down. "Oh, look, we can get the rabbit too." Weasley poked the bunny with his wand.

"Don't, he has done anything to you." Harry wished they had thought to check the map. 

"Ron, leave the bunny alone." Granger huffed.

"Why, it's evil just like he is. Rotten snakes should all be killed, their pets too. That bunny is the reason I can't bring Scabbers." 

"No, that is your own fault. The bunny belongs to Professor Snape." 

"Ron, leave-" Granger tried again, as she spoke, the Dark Lord wiggled out of Harry's arms, landing on the floor.

"Confrunculus." Ron screamed, and Harry fell to the ground screaming in pain as fiery boils appeared all over his body. 

"Ron!!!!" Ginny started screaming.

"Aqua Eructo." Granger's wand started shooting water. 

"What did you do to him?" Ginny went to touch Harry, but Granger pulled her away. "I don't want a scarred up husband." 

"We need Madam Pomfrey." 

"You three idiots, move aside." The Dark Lord was now bending down over Harry, who was trying to put out the flames with his hands. "What spell?" He was running a scan but the results weren't making sense. "Hurry up with your answer, he is burning." 

"I don't know, Ron said-"

"Merlin!" Minerva had her wand out. She cast a Patronus for Poppy. "What happened?" Minerva was drawn down the hall due to the screaming. "What do you need?" 

"I'm not sure, the results aren't telling me much." The Dark Lord wanted to kill someone. 

"Ron cast a spell on Harry. I think he said it wrong." Granger had tears in her eyes. 

Poppy arrived, with Severus. She was running her scans. "Quirinus, Minerva, summon cold, wet clothes, do not place them on the boils, let the water land on the boils. The flames might make the cloth burn onto the skin if it touches Harry. Severus, I need a few different potions but first, a cure boils one, while I cast a burning healing spell." She looked at Severus. They knew it might not work. When the boils grew in size, Poppy immediately stopped casting and Harry passed out. "We need to get him to the Infirmary. Minerva, tell Albus, no, inform Albus I need assistance from St. Mungos."

______________________________________________________

"You will find a way for us to see my nephew, Albus Dumbledore or I will make you regret it." Petunia's voice wasn't loud, but the tone conveyed just how much she meant her words. 

Lucius apparated into the house. "Petunia, Vernon, come, I have a port-key to take you to see Harry." 

"Surely, it's not that bad, it's just a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore's voice came from the fireplace.

"Not that bad? Mr. Weasley gave Harry boils that caused 3rd-degree burns. Charges are already being filed, and he will be arrested for attempted murder."

Petunia gasped. Vernon put his arm around her. "Lucius, take us, we can deal with him later." 

______________________________________________________________

Everyone was sitting and waiting. The Dark Lord, Severus, Lucius, and Vernon were discussing what happened, and what to do. "Lucius, he didn't care, both of the Weasleys just stood there, watching. Neither spoke, Granger, at least, had some smarts. I was shocked by Ginny Weasley's comment that she didn't want a scarred up husband."

"She actually said a scarred up husband?" Narcissa passed them some tea. "It's not the greatest, but figured you needed it." 

"Yes, she did. At first, I thought it was going to be a minor ambush. Harry pulled me close to him, to keep me safe." 

"Dumbledore is going to try and cover it up." Severus looked down at the other end of the small waiting room, Petunia's eyes were red, and Vernon looked ready to kill someone. "He is going to cover it up like he did in my fifth year with Lupin." 

"No, he can't. Too many people are aware of the situation. Amelia was already drawing up the arrest warrant when I picked up the port-key."

"I can't believe he tried to keep Petunia and Vernon away." Narcissa was disgusted by Dumbledore's actions. "Were they able to reverse or stop the spell, finally?" 

"Yes, they came out shortly after you went to get this swill, and informed us that he is stable, they were able to stop the burning, and the boils were starting to disappear. However, the burns are going to take a while. They said Harry would be on some pain medicine until they could start to repair the damage. They can't start until the end of the week, as there is too much dark magic residue left from the mangled spellwork. The good news is that he will make a full recovery. Poppy and I requested they send a copy to the Ministry for filing and one directly to Amelia. We got told they were filing one with Amelia, as it was a clear attempt to kill Harry." Severus was thinking of painful potions he would be sending Ronald Weasley. Maybe he could share a cell with Sirius Black, and they could sample his potions together.

"Petunia and Vernon will be able to go in to visit once they get the room set up for visitors. Right now he is in a sterilized bubble, and they have to modify the air, they said something about his own air source, to cut down on infections." The Dark Lord sighed. "I should have done something as soon as I saw the three of them, Weasley already had his wand out. Harry was carrying me, he had no way to defend himself." 

"That will be Ronald Weasley's undoing." Lucius was going to make sure the boy paid.

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry opened his eyes. He blinked a few times. "Don't try to move, I know it hurts, but if you move you will irritate your skin some more, Harry. Are you in pain?" Petunia was standing at his bedside.

"No. Where am I?" 

"St. Mungos. Are you thirsty?" 

"Yes, is Tom alright?" Petunia put a straw to his lips. 

"I'm fine, brat. You gave us a scare." The Dark Lord had been playing cards with Petunia to keep her mind busy while they waited. Vernon and Lucius had gone to the Ministry so that Vernon could make the charges officially. 

"What did Weasley cast on me?" Harry tried to move, but pain roared through his body and he let out a moan. 

"Here drink this." Petunia stuck a potion bottle with a straw up to Harry's lips. "Severus said it's the strongest pain medicine, and it will make you sleepy. So you rest and we can speak about this later."

Harry obeyed, and soon was back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius and Severus, with Amelia and a team of Aurors, arrived at Hogwarts the next day to arrest Ron Weasley. Dumbledore had tried to rally the Wizenagamot to stop the arrest warrant in the morning, but Amelia already had her case ready and presented the facts. 

**************Flashback*****************

"Albus, I'm sorry but it's clear. He attacked Harry Potter. The memories from Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger, show him with his wand out, while Mr. Potter was carrying a rabbit." Amelia was surprised by Dumbledore calling a special Wizenagamot session. "He didn't even try to hide the fact he intended to hurt Mr. Potter." 

"I agree, Albus. The boy clearly intended to hurt Mr. Potter. If Professor Quirrell, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape hadn't acted so quickly he could have died." Fudge handed the medical reports to Umbridge.

"It's a slight misunderstanding. I'm sure we can work this out." Dumbledore smiled at the members. "The boy is only twelve. We don't want to ruin his life with a slight misunderstanding. I don't think to arrest him for attempted murder is going to solve anything." 

"Albus, the boy has a long history of bullying, detentions alone show that. He, his sister, and Miss Granger clearly ambushed Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley even declared that she didn't want a scarred up husband." Lucius really couldn't believe Dumbledore. Why Dumbledore called a session of the Wizenagamot was unreal. He knew he was hoping to stop the spreading of the news and contain the issue before it got out of hand.

"I fully agree." Lady Longbottom. "I have heard about the exploits of those three from my grandson. I know I'm not the only one." Numerous voices were in agreement.

"My son isn't a bully. My Ginny will be the future Lady Potter." Molly stood up in the gallery. Her face was lined with tears. "It's those snakes, they are corrupting Harry. Leaving him with those muggles, they didn't teach Harry any manners. He is the Boy-Who-Lived, not some low down snake." 

Molly was beginning her rant, but Arthur cast a Silencio on her. "Please excuse my wife, she is very distraught over the whole situation." Arthur looked heartbroken. "I'm aware of the seriousness of this situation. Ronald must face up to the consequences of his actions." Molly looked horrified as Arthur sat down, pulling her with him. 

"The warrant is issued for Ronald Billius Weasley." Fudge slammed down his gavel. "Why we are here I have no idea, Albus, this shouldn't have gone before the Wizenagamot until trial." 

"Agreed." Madam Bones wasn't a happy woman.

*************End Flashback****************

Lucius and Severus followed Madam Bones and the Aurors up to Dumbledore's office. "How is Harry?" Lucius could see students were watching them. "I stopped by last night but he was sleeping." 

"Better, they are going to start healing the burns tomorrow. The last of the dark magic residue should be gone by then. Petunia has been sleeping in the room. They need to keep the sterilization wards around him, but he has been talking. Vernon is going to bring Dudley tomorrow to visit." 

"Perhaps we can arrange for some of his friends too?" 

"My snakes would like that." Severus quietly added. "Dumbledore has been quite vocal about how it was an accident. Many students have been disagreeing." 

They were quiet as they continued up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. Lucius and Severus exchanged a quick glance. They had a bad feeling about this. Dumbledore would have arranged for an escort if he didn't greet them at the front doors. 

Amelia led the team past the gargoyle guardian. Lucius and Severus arrived following. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. "Good morning, I wasn't expecting you so early."

Lucius and Severus noticed that there was floo powder on the floor by the fireplace, and some of the office objects that Dumbledore collected were out of place as if shoved out of the way. "We are here for Mr. Weasley, Albus. Where is he?" 

"I'm afraid I have no idea." Dumbledore held out his candy dish. "Lemon Drop?" 

"Albus, what do you mean you have no idea?" Amelia looked ready to kill someone. "You knew we would be here to arrest him this morning." She had tried last night but Dumbledore said he didn't want his students disturbed or over stimulated so that they wouldn't sleep. Fudge, being the idiot he was, agreed.

"Well, I'm afraid I just found out a bit ago, that Mr. Weasley isn't at Hogwarts. I floo called the Auror Corps and informed them not even ten minutes ago." 

Lucius and Severus knew that wasn't the truth. If Weasley had truly been gone, Longbottom, Draco, or many of the other students would have informed Severus. "Nothing was mentioned at breakfast." Severus wasn't about to let this go. "His sister and Miss Granger didn't seem at all worried about him." 

"I think perhaps we shall have a chat with the pair of them." Amelia knew Dumbledore was lying but without proof, there was nothing she could do. "Auror Dawlish, Auror Shackleford find Professor McGonagall. Escort her and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger here."

______________________________________________________________

15 min later:

Severus, Lucius, and Amelia had been discussing the situation when the Aurors returned with Professor McGonagall and the two girls. "Please take a seat." Amelia pointed to the two chairs. She had already warned Dumbledore about interfering. She put a Silencio on Weaslette. "Miss Granger when did you last see Mr. Weasley?" 

"I don't know, maybe an hour or so ago. We had Charm together." Granger looked at Dumbledore. She swallowed. "He said he was heading up to see the Headmaster after that. I haven't seen him since." 

"Did he seem nervous or upset?" Amelia moved between Dumbledore and Granger, blocking the girl's view.

"No, he believed the Headmaster was going to assign him his detention. The Headmaster said he would let us know today. Ron mentioned a lot of detentions." 

"Miss Granger, do you understand that what the three of you did could have killed someone? Granted, neither you nor Miss Weasley, cast the spell, but you set Mr. Potter up to be hurt. You saw Mr. Weasley with his wand out, and saw that Mr. Potter was carrying a rabbit."

"Ron never said he was going to hurt Harry. He has been upset because Harry is in Slytherin and not his mate." 

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I will be visiting your parents and explaining to them your part in this." Amelia warned. 

"Yes, Ma'm."

"You may go." Amelia turned to Weaslette. She removed the Silencio. "When did you last see our brother?" 

"I don't have to answer you." 

"Yes, you do or I can have you charged with aiding and abetting your brother in his escape." Amelia again stepped between the girl and Dumbledore. "Now, when did you last see your brother?" 

"When he was on his way to see the Headmaster. He was coming out of the tower, I was heading in, I needed to get my book for my History of Magic." 

"Did you see anyone in your family who doesn't attend Hogwarts." Amelia saw the girl close her mouth. "I can use truth serum." 

"Yes, my mother. She was coming out of the tower too. She said she was heading home." 

"I see. You may return to your class." Amelia waited until Weaslette was out of the Headmaster's office. "Dawlish, trace where the last floo from this office went to. Hutchingson take Shackleford, Thompson, Leaven, and search the Barrow." As soon as the Aurors were left, she faced Dumbledore. "If you had anything to do with this, I will find the evidence and I am warning you, Albus, I will see you charged." 

"I assure you, I have no idea where they are." 

"I believe that. However, I don't believe that you didn't arrange this or hint at how to get it done." Amelia glared. "It would be better if Mr. Weasley appeared in my office by the end of the day or I will be adding more charges." 

"If you did, I will make sure the Board will dismiss you." Lucius warned. "You have allowed too many students who are in Gryffindor to get away with everything." 

"I'm going to St. Mungos to check on Mr. Potter and provide them with the potions he needs. I will be back tomorrow morning. Aurora (Sinistra) has already agreed to watch my snakes." Severus knew if he stayed here he would have killed Dumbledore.

Lucius followed Severus out of Dumbledore's office. Neither spoke as they walked out of Hogwarts. They made it to the apparition point. "Amelia might need to search the houses he uses as safe houses or even members of the Order houses." 

"I will mention it to her. I'll stop by and see Harry after I speak to Amelia and Cornelius." 

_________________________________________________________

"How is he doing?" Severus arrived about ten minutes ago and found Petunia napping in the chair next to Harry's bed. Harry was sleeping due to the pain potions. 

"He was awake-" Petunia looked at her watched "-about ninety minutes ago. Healer Lague was in and check on him. They are going to start healing the burns tomorrow. The medi-witches will be in tonight to switch the sterilization wards around. They are going to bring in special water to wash away the excess skin. They said it was different than the water they have been using."

"Yes, the water they have been using was to help get rid of the dark magic." Severus knew that Harry had endured a lot of pain when they had removed the dead skin from him and knew it wasn't over. While they were more advanced when it came to some medicine versus muggles, burns were treated in almost the same way. "I brought more pain potions, I already gave them to the nurses to store for him."

"Narcissa is picking up Vernon and Dudley later." Petunia checked on Harry. "He'll sleep for a bit longer." 

"It's good that he is sleeping through most of this." Severus summoned a chair to sit in. "He will be fine." 

"I know." Petunia smiled. "It's just watching him in pain and knowing it was that little brat's fault. We did everything to keep Harry safe." 

"That you did." The Dark Lord entered the room. "We won't let him get away with it. I came after my last class." 

"Dumbledore?" Severus knew the Dark Lord must have left as shortly he did.

"McGonagall was seen heading towards his office, she was muttering in Gaelic." The Dark Lord summoned a chair. He handed Petunia a cup of tea. "I got it from the shop next door." He gave one to Severus. He kept one for himself as he put a small tray down on the table next to Harry's bed. he gave Severus a slight look.

Severus shook his head. Severus mouthed "later." The Dark Lord settled in and wait for Harry to wake. He knew everyone would show up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Madam Bones arrived the next morning as everyone was waiting in the visitors waiting area. "How is he?" 

"Better, they are doing the first wash to heal the burns." Petunia explained. "They needed the room sterilized, so asked us to wait out here." 

"I just stopped by to see how Harry was doing." Madam Bones saw Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, the Dark Lord, Vernon, Dudley, were present like she expected. "I know I could have just written to you, but I also wanted to inform you that Ronald Weasley is in custody."

"Where was he?" Lucius had given her a list of houses that Severus had written up. They weren't sure if Dumbledore would have used them, but they figured Dumbledore would hide the boy until he could get him out of the country.

"Hiding at the Black Manor out on the moors. We were able to catch him and his mother on the moors, as they had gotten a bit lost. We could hear them arguing as arrived." Madam Bones had been a bit surprised at how easy it was to catch the pair. "They flooed to the Burrow. They apparated to King's Cross, took a bus to Glasgow, and a taxi to a few other towns before heading to Black Manor. Molly never cleared her magical residue in her rush to get under the Black wards."

Vernon, Lucius, and Narcissa quickly exchanged a look. How would Molly be able to enter into the Manor? Dumbledore must not have realized that they had shut down all the Black properties, which would explain why they were wandering the moors. Once in the wards, like all Black properties, no one would have been able to track them. 

"When is the trial?" Petunia wanted the boy, his mother, and Dumbledore to pay for what has been done to their child. Yes, Harry was her nephew but to her, she was his mother. 

"There isn't going to be one. Since he ran, we were able to use truth serum. Since he admitted everything, he signed a confession. We will let you know when the sentencing will be. Dumbledore is also being charged with aiding and abetting, however, we know he will only get a slap on the wrist." Madam Bones had tried to ask questions to find out what happened at Hogwarts all year, but she was blocked by the barrister that Dumbledore hired.

"Does Harry need to be present for the sentencing?" Vernon didn't want to give Dumbledore any leverage to use against Harry or to have them use Harry's non-appearance to get Weasley off.

"Yes, part of our agreement is that Mr. Weasley has to apologize and accept whatever the Wizenagamot reached for a decision or he would be taking his chances with them, with me submitting that he be sentenced to Azkaban."

The Healers exited the room. "He's sleeping. The medi-witches are finishing cleaning the room and will restore the sterile bubble so you can enter." Healer Jenson started updating the warning signs outside of Harry's door. 

"How is he?" Petunia had been very worried. Yes, Harry was improving, but he wasn't out of danger.

"He did really well, it's a good sign. Today will tell if we are on the right course. Since the cause of the burns was a mangled spell, we want to take one step at a time. The dark magic residue is completely gone, but as with all burn, we have to be careful of infections. Sarah and Richard are setting up a sterilization spray for when you enter. You won't feel it, but it will remove anything toxic." Healer McKinley pointed to the door. "Before you enter, you will have to touch the panel still."

"Madam Bones, here is the updated report. We got back the results of the dark magic residue." Healer Jenson handed over the testing results. 

Madam Bones scanned the result, her eyebrows rose a bit at seeing the results. St. Mungos had sent a variety of tests to different researchers and spellmasters. "Long-term?"

"Since Madam Pomfrey, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape caught it so quickly, there won't be any long-term damage. However, for the next year, he will have to be very careful of attaining any injuries from spells. His body might have an interaction with certain basic level body alternating spells, from pranks to even healing spells. I will forward the report to Madam Pomfrey, and our recommendations on what to do if he does have a reaction."

"Would it be better to withdraw him? Have him home-schooled?" Petunia wanted to remove Harry from Hogwarts and if they could do it this way without Dumbledore being able to stop them, she would take it.

"That is our recommendation." Healer McKinley pulled out a scroll. "We are submitting this to the Wizenagamot, as a follow-up to the original damage report."

"I will gather the paper-work for Harry, Petunia." Lucius was thinking of getting a small school started. One for students who didn't want to follow Dumbledore. He glanced over his shoulder at the Dark Lord. He and Severus were whispering and he felt that they were thinking the same way as him.

"Thank-you, Lucius." Petunia felt Vernon behind her. She saw Dudley had been listening closely too.

"I will make sure it gets processed without any issues." Madam Bones knew Dumbledore was going to have a fit. She began to line up who to speak to ahead of time, getting everything approved before the sentencing, so that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop it. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Harry was being escorted to the Ministry. Petunia and Vernon were on either side of him. Lucius and Narcissa were walking ahead of them. There were two Aurors in front of Lucius and Narcissa and two behind him. He felt tired since he really hadn't been able to exercise much. The potions he was on made him tired too. 

They finally reached the courtroom. Everyone was already settled. Lucius went to his seat, while the Aurors escorted them to the section behind where Madam Bones was sitting. She was sitting at a table that was in the center of the room. On her left was a harsh looking wooden chair with chains attached. 

Harry looked at the members of the Wizenagamot, they were sitting on three sides of a long oval shaped set-up. There were tiers of members, all wearing the ugliest robes. He thought Dumbledore had bad taste, but whoever selected those robes had worse taste than Dumbledore. Harry wasn't sure if that reddish-purple color had a name. The big W on their chests was just stupid. Harry thought it looked more like a kid's version of a trial. 

The doors opened on the opposite side of where they entered. They watched a struggling Ron Weasley being dragged in. Harry could see Petunia flex her fingers, clearly trying not to clunch her hands into fists. Vernon looked ready to hex the boy. Harry could hear a woman crying. He turned his head and saw Molly Weasley weeping. Her husband was sitting next to her. Ron was forced into the hard wooden chair. His arms and legs were chained.

Madam Bones rose from her seat. "Members of the Wizenagamot, we are here to hear Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley confess to his crime of assault and battery on Mr. Harry James Potter." Madam Bones held up a scroll. "We have a signed confession as well as the memory of the event." 

"We have read the confession and seen the memories submitted. Mr. Weasley, you have something to say?" 

Weasley glared. "I'm supposed to say I'm sorry for hurting such a delicate flower named Harry Potter. The poor little baby couldn't handle a spell and now I'm paying the price. No one else ever got into trouble for any spell they fired in the halls of Hogwarts until I did because poor Harry Potter can't handle it. The only reason I'm being charged is because everyone is so afraid to offend the little traitorous snake." 

"Mr. Weasley, you honestly don't see the that you almost killed a student who was holding a rabbit? You had your wand out and it wasn't a harmless spell. Has anyone shown you what you did?" Lady Longbottom was surprised at the boy's words.

"You mean those fake photos to gain him more pity? Please, it's all fake, so that everyone won't bother to remember he's a snake. He has betrayed his parents. He needs to get away from those muggles and learn to honor his parents." 

"As you can see, he needs a mind healer. He doesn't deserve any other punishment but the help of a mind healer." Dumbledore smiled at everyone. "He has no understanding of what he has done."

"Yes, because of your excellent coaching." Minister Fudge held a memory phial. "I have a recording of all the visits you paid to Mr. Weasley, as well as his mother, who was in the next cell. They each instructed and pushed those views you just heard spewed out Mr. Weasley's mouth." 

"Since it's clear, Mr. Weasley shows no remorse or honor our agreement, we wish to change the sentence." Madam Bones rose. "While Mr. Weasley is a child, in which we can hope he will outgrow his bigotted attitudes, he still must face punishment for his actions." 

"No child deserves Azkaban." Dumbledore almost jumped out of his seat.

Madam Bones swallowed her rebuttal that Dumbledore pushed for a 12-year-old to go to Azkaban for killing his immediate family while under Imperio. She knew it was because the boy was from a dark family. The relatives joined Voldemort during the last war because of it. "We agree and have an alternative plan. Mr. Weasley's wand will be snapped, his magic will be bound. He will be remanded to a muggle juvenile detention center. Once he is of age, if he stays out of trouble in the muggle world, he will be subjected to a mental health review. If he passes, he will be given a new identity, a muggle one. One that will enable him to find a job or even join the military. If he fails the mental health review, he will be released to a mental health facility and have to find his own way once he was released." 

"I'm not agreeing to that. There is no way I'm going to live in the muggle world. Mum!!! Tell them!" Weasley started screaming. The Aurors gagged him.

"We will vote on it, as the original agreement has been violated. Dumbledore won't be included in the discussion." Minister Fudge put the cone of silence.

Everyone was quietly talking about the scene they had witnessed. Petunia was leaning against Vernon. "He won't get away with it, Pet." 

Time seemed to drag on. The cone went down. "The Wizenagamot has decided to agree to the terms Madam Bones has requested, with some additional terms. One is that there will be no contact with the wizarding world unless it's in an official capacity. Two, part of the punishment will be working with burn victims. Three, the Weasley family will be responsible for all the medical expenses of Harry Potter, any expense the muggle world will require regarding their son. Are these terms agreeable, Madam Bones?"

"They are agreeable." Madam Bones waved her wand, showing her agreement. The Aurors walked toward Ron Weasley has Molly Weasley started sobbing her heart out. Madam Bones signaled the Aurors behind Molly to escort her away to start her three-year term in Azkaban. She had been sentenced before this session started.


End file.
